


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by Rubicksmaster



Series: Gangstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BUT it could happen, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, No Porn, Not Really Character Death, Violence, Xenophobia, human and trolls living on a world together, political scandals, probably will include ships but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, his father was shot and killed. Now Karkat is sixteen, and accidentally stumbles upon a political scandal that explains his father's death and goes much deeper. Before he knows it, he becomes a revolutionary among the oppressed of his city, all fighting for their rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

'Let me get something straight right now, before you guys twist my words so much I can’t even understand what I meant. There will be the people who will find this one day and smear my words to make me look like the villain, the one who is responsible for all the pathetic shit in the world. I’ll be the scapegoat, the undeniable scum of the world. 

They might be onto something with that last one, but that’s besides the point. This city is corrupt, run by the mobs and gangs that terrorize those too poor or too brave. My father was one of them. He was a brilliant speaker when he was alive. And every goddamn thing he said was true. The mayor was a huge bitch, making shit loads of cash from the bribes those fucking mobs and gangs gave her. Every fucking word out of her mouth is a lie, a whirlwind of the largest pile of bullshit you can imagine.

I hate her.

But my father. He was a new DA. I don’t know how he got the job. I was too young to remember, but Kankri was older. He says that Dad was a smooth talker, and smart enough to be able to back all the stuff he said up. Sure, he was a hypocrite. Who isn’t? He was old friends with Spades Slick, a ‘clean’ casino owner. That’s code for he’s a no good criminal, leader of the Midnight Crew. But as far as they go, they’re a good mob. They get money off of gambling and drug trafficking, which Dad hated, but there were gangs out there that would kidnap teenage girls to make a quick buck off of child prostitution, or the hired murderers, or the thieves, or the privileged assholes who think they’re punk because they beat a homeless guy to death. Those are the bad guys, Dad would say.

Those are the guys bribing the mayor. 

She’s the lady that had my dad killed. 

You won’t find that anywhere. No news reports said anything about his death other than how he was gone too soon, and left behind two sons. It didn’t seem to be anything sketchy. Sure, some low life fuckass shot him, but he was DA. It wasn’t surprising, the piece of shit guy had been thrown in jail and was bitter. 

But I found something. And I need to write it somewhere. I need someone to find this, and tell everyone that I’m right, that she’s evil, that I am not a liar. I am right! I’m fucking right! I led the rebellion of close to a hundred citizens! I didn’t mean to be a hero! It just happened, but it’s who I am! I tried to fucking save everybody! I honestly fucking did!

I am Karkat Vantas. And this is exactly what happened when I found out who killed my father.'

Karkat groaned, setting his pen down and rubbing his eyes. It was too late. The dull glow of the morning sun was bleakly shining into his room, illuminating everything to a small degree. He had been up all night writing his letter. All night, and the product of his hard work was little more than a page full of bitter words. He was tired and young. 

On his desk, right under his left arm, was a manila envelope. Inside was a manuscript that he had spent the last week compiling. It was shit writing, but it was the only record of events that was free of bias. He had kept this one as factual as possible. In truth, the letter was the most biased part. 

Shoving the letter inside the manila envelope, he got up and moved to his bed, where he flopped down. He needed to sleep. As his eyes closed, there was a loud thud from downstairs. Motherfuckers. 

He wouldn’t be sleeping today.


	2. Chapter 1: He's Probably A Pedophile

It started on June twelfth. His sixteenth birthday. That was supposed to be important. Karkat was sure one of the Midnight Crew would make a big deal of it. Maybe Boxcars, he was a huge softy. Droog was too suave for a party, and would most likely hand him a twenty dollar bill along with a nod of approval for living another year. Deuce would plan a huge event if he had the memory for it, so Karkat could expect a rushed gift and an embarrassed, “I forgot.” And Slick… Well, Slick was shit at emotional stuff. Although his new girlfriend had a typical housewife look to her. Maybe she’d make a cake? Who knows.

Truth be told, Karkat didn’t feel special. It was just another day. Kankri was home now that his classes were over, and he was an official college graduate. He was doing everything in his power to get a decent job and move out. Karkat couldn’t blame him. If Kankri didn’t have a tendency to be an annoying asshole, he’d ask to move out with him. 

Karkat glanced at the clock, absentmindedly pulling his pen along his paper in haphazard lines. He had fifteen minutes before the day was over. He was in the final stretch of his sophomore year. One more week, during which all of his tests would be crammed into five days, and he’d be done for the school year.

His gaze moved to the seat next to him. He went to school with a few of his friends. Nepeta was one of them, and his only class with her was their final period, history. Neither of them had a particular affinity for it. Thankfully, they had Kanaya, who excelled at all things school related. She was taking all AP classes, and both Nepeta and Karkat thanked her on a daily basis for putting aside the time to help them. And then there was Sollux, but he was an asshole.

Just kidding. He was just no use in history. But if they needed help on math, or science, or anything computer related, he was the guy to call. 

Nepeta leaned over and tapped Karkat’s desk with her pencil. He glanced at their teacher, who seemed to be watching the clock with just as much anticipation as Karkat had been earlier, before turning to face her. ‘What?’ he mouthed.

“Oh calm down Karkitty, we’re allowed to do group work.” She looked to their teacher for approval, and he merely nodded.

“Quit calling me that dumbass name. What is it?”

“I drew a cat!”

“Wow, fucking shocking.”

“Do you wanna see it?”

“Is that even a question? Of course I want to see it.” He took her sketchbook from her hands, looking at her latest drawing. Nepeta was an aspiring artist, and Karkat knew that support was the only way to encourage her talent. His Dad told him that when he was younger and first met Nepeta. His Dad was nice like that. “It looks adorable.” The good part was, after years of practice on Nepeta’s part, Karkat no longer had to lie about the quality of her sketches. It was adorable.

“Thanks! One day, I’ll make a cartoon about cats.”

“Fuck! That is so surprising. Shit, Nepeta, never in a thousand fucking years would I have guessed that? Any more bombs you’d like to drop on my unsuspecting head?”

“Language, Mr. Slick,” their teacher chided. Nepeta giggled and Karkat scowled. Being a mutant blood was bad, even if the hemocaste was fading. But being a Vantas, with his father’s actions, was fatal. That’s not an exaggeration, either. A few weeks before his father died, a man with the last name Vantas was beaten to death by highbloods. There was no relation, the man wasn’t even a mutant, but a yellowblood. As soon as his father was shot, Slick adopted the Vantas brothers and formally changed them to the Slick brothers.

“Maybe you should listen to Equius when he tells you to quit cursing as much.”

“Yeah, well that sh-,” a sharp look from their teacher changed Karkat’s tune, “-sweat stain is a prick.”

“Be nice,” Nepeta said. “He’s my best friend.”

“Well what the hell am I, the next door neighbor?”

“Technically?”

“Shut up.”

Loud laughter burst from behind them. Two humans and a troll, and laughing over the latest Snapchat filter or whatever the hell it was. “I’d like to remind everyone that they should be working until the bell rings! Ten more minutes, please!” their teacher said. Karkat snickered, and their teacher said, “That includes you, Slick. Keep working.”

“Twice in about as many minutes. That’s impressive.” Karkat stuck his tongue out at Nepeta, who laughed and turned to her work. To their credit, they worked until the final moment of class. Then the bell rang and Nepeta jumped out of her chair and ran. She had too much energy, in Karkat’s opinion. It wasn’t hard to see why olivebloods had been the best hunters back in Alternia. Also in Karkat’s opinion, close to five hundred years of being on an entirely different planet, coexisting with multiple other species, should have erased any feral instincts by now. 

Karkat left the classroom, trying to walk fast. The bus didn’t go to his house, which was far out of the school district. The only reason Karkat was allowed to go to his school, Cocksuckers Central (his name for it), was because Spades had ‘persuaded’ the people in charge to let him in. And of course, that was code for threatening to stab them, carve out their livers, and then shove the aforementioned organ where the sun don’t shine.

The walk was close to an hour. If he had cash, he could call for a cab, which was the safer option. Hate towards mutants still was high amongst trolls. Then, of course, there was violence against trolls, commonly done by humans. At least it went both ways.

But alas, he was poor as shit, and would have to risk the walk. It’s not like anything dangerous was likely to happen. Besides, every member of the Midnight Crew had instilled their one piece of useful advice on him from day one: keep a goddamn weapon on you. Karkat’s sickle was in his back, where it was hidden. It wasn’t in reach, but he’d be suspended if he was caught with a weapon on school grounds. 

As he trudged along, Karkat’s thoughts wandered to his Dad again. He never really got over his death. Although, what kid could? He never admitted it, and he was past the worst stages of grief, but his father was on his mind nearly all the time. He was the only adult who never was exasperated with Karkat’s behavior. His Dad knew what to say, how to comfort him.

He would’ve made a big deal out of his birthday. He couldn’t cook for shit (a trait all Vantases carried, along with unmanageable hair), but they would’ve went out to a high end restaurant. It would’ve been nice. After three years, these thoughts flitted in and out of his head. But he wasn’t a thirteen year old brat anymore. He could admit his grief, to an extent.

Tears were prickling at his eyes. Thirteen year old brat. That Karkat was angrier. His father’s temper was glacial. It was huge, cold, though he was capable of holding a grudge until years after his death. Karkat was the opposite, especially then. His anger was volcanic; short, hot, and coming in quick unpredictable bursts. He had gotten into a rare argument with his Dad over something irrelevant, something he couldn’t even remember. It also led to the longest grudge he ever held, lasting a full four days. Then his Dad died.

He was tired now. He was angry, but also tired. Short bursts would appear with those who annoyed him, but it would be small compared to his previous piss baby flip shit moments. The exhaustion he felt was almost suffocating. He had went from sleeping maybe an hour a night to close to eleven a day. And he wasn’t sure which was healthier.

Loud, clunky footsteps behind him threw him off his train of thought. Nervousness flooded over him, though he couldn’t explain why. He stopped and pretended to check his phone. The person behind him stopped too, and didn’t resume walking until Karkat started again. 

Karkat picked up the pace, thinking rapidly. He wasn’t too far from his home, but it was a long run. He wasn’t even that fast. It wasn’t impossible to use his sickle as defense, but he was shit with it, and it might take too long to take out.

Whoever was behind him started walking faster. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Throwing caution to the wind, Karkat broke into a run, as did the person behind him. Within a few strides, a hand grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. “Give me your bag!”

“Suck my bulge!” Karkat, ever the diplomat, retorted.

Whoever was behind him growled. Shit. A troll. Probably a big one. Humans could be heartless, but trolls were fucking brutal. Karkat turned around, the fabric of his shirt twisting around his neck uncomfortably. A big troll, highblood from the looks of it, with scars across his face and neck and tangled black hair obscuring the bottom of large, curved horns. Without thinking, as he tended to do while making his best decisions, Karkat kicked him in the shin. He yelped, letting go of Karkat’s shirt. He bolted away, urged on by the shout of rage and the pounding footsteps. Karkat turned left, leaping through a broken window of the abandoned mansion he passed while walking to school. As he was making his way further into the hallways, ducking into a room to hide, there was a loud crash. He assumed the highblood had kicked down a door, as he looked too big to fit through the window. 

“I know you’re in here, you piece of shit! Get out now! Maybe I won’t kill you!” A loud laugh rang through, then footsteps, then nothing. He was gone.

Karkat sighed. Shit. There went his only route home. Maybe he could ask to borrow Kankri’s car from here on out. He was going out for his permit soon, it wasn’t unlikely. 

“Pardon me. What are you doing in my house?”

“Your house looks like shit,” Karkat said before turning to face the resident of this degenerate fuck hole.

“I can’t fault you there.” It was another mutant. Not a mutant blood, as far as Karkat could tell. His skin was pure white, he was bald, and his horns were barely visible. His eyes were translucent, his nose barely defined, and he had a small mouth. His head was round, like a cue ball.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

“No, please, be my guest. I so rarely get company anymore.” Shit. It was wrong to judge a book by its cover, but he looked like he was probably a pedophile. 

“Really, I should get going. Dad’s probably worried.”

“And for a good reason. Gang violence is at an all time high. I’m guessing the other intruder was an PA?”

“A what?” Karkat asked. He was educated on most things gang related. For his lack of school smarts, he was good at remembering gangs, turfs, feuds, and symbols. But he had never heard of PA.

“They’re new. Small. Protectors of Alternia. Mostly highbloods who want to kill the humans and carapaces, and reinstate the hemocaste,” he explained. “I only noticed them about a month ago. But I believe this gang has been in the works for years.” He took Karkat’s silence as interest, which wasn’t entirely wrong. Slick didn’t want him in the gang, but would never turn away an informant. “Have you noticed how more officials in this city are trolls? Remember the earlier years, when nearly every official was a human, when they were thought to be more responsible and less violent.”

“That’s still the idea.”

“Absolutely right, young man! So what changed? Why has a human mayor not been elected? What about DA? Sheriff? Officers and prosecutors, all those with authority are trolls.”

“So the gang is in charge?”

“I believe so. Or the gang is made up of highblood politicians. It’s not just happening here. Do you ever watch the news?” Karkat shook his head. “You should. Useful information, my boy. Very useful indeed. Maybe PA has been around for centuries, and only now is becoming formidable. Similar to the Italian Mafia in human history. Dormant for years before suddenly becoming powerful.”

The man went silent as he thought, sitting in one of the chairs. Karkat looked around. The room wasn’t as bad as the rest of the mansion, though the wallpaper was peeling and the ceiling seemed a bit leaky. Otherwise, the chairs and table in the center of the room looked expensive and comfortable. On one side of the room, the entire wall was dedicated to maps, news articles, pictures, and the like. 

“You’re like a crackpot conspiracy theorist,” Karkat muttered. 

“I heard that, boy.” Fuck. Karkat stammered out an apology as the man looked closer. “What’s your name.”

“Karkat.”

“Karkat what?”

“Slick. Karkat Slick.”

“Not a traditional troll name.”

“I was adopted.” The man got up and walked closer, observing Karkat’s face. Karkat was about to flee from the (most likely a) pedophile before he said, “You bear a striking resemblance to The Signless.”

That dumb nickname. He hated it. “Really?”

The man walked to his wall, taking a picture down. He brought it to Karkat, holding it next to him.   
“Why, I say you might even be his son!” He grinned. “Don’t look that scared, I won’t kill you. I have important information you might like to hear.”

“What?”

“I know who killed your father.”

“So does everyone. Leonid Brots, or something. It was all over the news.”

“He was a member of The Knights.” The Knights were unorganized and scattered around the city. Most of the members were homeless guys looking to have a somewhat stable source of income and not afraid of being thrown in jail. “He was hired.”

“No shit. By who?”

“‘I don’t know.” The man sighed. “Have you heard of The Felt.” The Felt. Ah yes, the rival gang and constant stick up Slick’s ass. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“I was an informant for them once. A long time ago. Just before your father was killed. By then, I wanted out. My two children had been taken from me and thrown into the gang. But you can’t just quit. My home was destroyed. I faked my death, young man. But I got out. And I know things that could get us both killed. The leader, Lord English, hired Leonid. He was doing a favor for someone. Find out who.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” Karkat asked.

The man smiled ruefully and wandered back to his chair. “I don’t know. It might be impossible. But I foresee your success.”

Karkat wanted to groan and yell more, but he doubted the effectiveness of that. He decided to dwell on it more once he got home, and settled for asking, “What’s your name?”

“A name. It doesn’t matter anymore. But to The Felt, I was Doc Scratch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of chapter 1! Be sure to tune in tomorrow, I have another chapter finished up and ready to go. Please comment if you liked it, or tell me if there's anything I can work on! See you later!


	3. Chapter 2: The Flighty Broad Duo

Karkat got home half an hour later than usual, but Kankri was the only one to notice. His entire walk home, he thought of what Doc Scratch said. It sounded insane. But Karkat believed him. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe he wanted there to be someone he could take revenge one. Leonid Brots died in prison. The next best thing Karkat had was the kingpin of a powerful gang.

“What took you so long?” Kankri asked when Karkat did get home.

“Almost got mugged. Is anyone else home?”

“No, everyone is at work. You got mugged? Are you hurt?” Kankri’s voice was overflowing with concern.

“Yeah, I died, actually. Fucking shit, you moron, did your brain cells all decide suicide was the answer before they performed a nosedive off of your high horse?”

“Well, you’re obviously fine. I was about to leave, do you want anything? I wouldn’t mind, I had no idea what to get you this year so it could function as a gift.”

“Well fucking gee, thanks for your kindness! Could I ask for some advice before you go?”

 

Kankri scowled at the sarcastic tone, but replied, “Of course. What do you need?”

“How much do you know about The Felt?”

Kankri chuckled. “I think Spades would be more versed in that topic, little brother.”

“I don’t want a whole rant on how it’s made up of assholes. I need solid information.”

“Well, The Felt is led by Lord English, but nobody knows who or what he is. Members of the gang are called leprechauns, which has led many to believe Lord English is a traditionalist human of Irish descent. Aside from Lord English, the other known member of The Felt is Snowball. Now, I don’t believe it is publicly known who or what Snowball is either, but if you ever care to listen to Spades, she’s a black carapace. The Felt specializes in drug trafficking, human trafficking, and extortion. Right now, their greatest money maker is a new drug, Tricks. When I was at college, some of the richer kids would buy some of it. It’s sold in the form of lollipops, and gives someone a long high. It’s actually very dangerous, and can cause severe brain damage. The Midnight Crew hates it, but I think that’s because they’re dealing your general street and prescription drugs. Honestly, it’s disgusting behavior on both ends. How our father could ever condone such things, I’ll never know.”

“Yeah, well, save that for when you become the next DA or something. Thanks though. Do you mind buying me some chips?” 

“Of course. Happy birthday.” Before Kankri left, he turned to face Karkat. “And whatever you were going to do with that information about The Felt, please don’t. It will most likely be extremely asinine and might get you killed. I refuse to be the only Vantas.”

With that, Kankri walked out of the door, leaving Karkat with an empty feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t abandon this though. Kankri would understand. This was bigger than either of them. This was about their Dad. 

With this in mind, Karkat went up to his room. Slick’s house was nothing extravagant, so Karkat’s room was neither big nor small. He had the opportunity to paint the walls, but he never minded beige and kept it as was. Inside was his recuperacoon, his desk, a chair, and his laptop. Tossing his backpack to the floor, he opened his laptop. Nepeta and Kanaya were both online. So were tentacleTherapist, adiosToreador, and turntechGodhead. He opened a chat with Kanaya, the smartest person he knew.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]!  
CG: I NEED HELP.  
CG: AND YOU’RE SMART.  
GA: Thank You  
GA: What Do You Need  
CG: DO YOU KNOW OF ANY POSSIBLE WAY I COULD INFILTRATE A GANG AND POSSIBLY TAKE REVENGE ON THE KINGPIN.  
GA: No   
GA: Stop  
GA: I Only Have A Vague Idea Of What You Plan To Do But I Can Already Say That It Is Stupid And Will Probably Get You Killed.  
CG: I’M TRYING TO BE SMART ABOUT THIS OKAY. I AM TRYING TO PLAN IT OUT AND NOT RUSH IN GUNS ABLAZING.  
CG: SO HELP ME OUT SO I *DON’T* END UP GETTING SHOT.  
GA: I Have Very Limited Knowledge Pertaining To Gangs And Mobs  
GA: Unlike You I Dont Have The Advantage Of Being Partially Raised By A Criminal  
CG: PITY. CAN YOU POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION OF SOMEONE WHO IS ACTUALLY FUCKING USEFUL?  
GA: What Happened To Me Being Smart  
GA: Maybe I Should Stop Letting You Copy My Notes And See How You Fare On Your Own  
CG: OH PLEASE GOD NO.   
CG: I’M SORRY. PLEASE DON’T DEPRIVE ME OF YOUR NOTES YOU’RE THE ONLY REASON I’M PASSING SOME OF MY CLASSES.  
GA: Apology Accepted  
GA: As For Someone Who Might Know What To Do I Would Suggest Tentacletherapist  
GA: She Is Very Interested In Political Scandals And Gang Relations So She Might Know Something  
CG: FUCK. SHE’S WORSE THAN YOU.   
GA: Careful Now Karkat Your Access To My Notes Is On The Line  
CG: FINE. YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON. THANK YOU FOR EXISTING. I WILL TALK TO THE SECOND FLIGHTY BROAD.  
GA: Have Fun  
GA: Please Tell Her I Say Hello  
CG: WE’RE ONLINE, DO IT YOURSELF.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]!

Karkat groaned and laid his head on his desk before picking himself up and returning to his laptop. Talking with the first half of the flighty broads had proven useless. Time to try the second half.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]!  
CG: KANAYA SAYS HI.  
TT: Thrilling. Thank you for playing messenger boy and relaying this dreadfully important information to me.  
CG: YUP. THAT WAS ALL.   
CG: ALSO I NEED ADVICE ON HOW TO DO SOMETHING EXTREMELY STUPID.  
CG: I NEED TO INFILTRATE THE FELT.  
TT: Don’t you live with a crime lord?  
CG: YES BUT HE ISN’T EVIL OR RUTHLESS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I FEEL LIKE THE IDEA YOU HAVE OF HIM MIGHT BE EXAGGERATED.  
CG: BUT FOR NOW, LET’S ASSUME I AM ALONE IN THIS ENDEAVOR.  
TT: May I ask why?  
CG: REMEMBER THE SIGNLESS?  
TT: It wasn’t that long ago. Of course I remember him. What about him?  
CG: LEONID BROTS, THE MURDERER, WAS PART OF THE KNIGHTS. I FOUND OUT THAT HE WAS HIRED BY THE FELT.  
TT: From who?  
CG: SOME GUY IN A MANSION THAT EVERYONE THINKS IS ABANDONED. HE SAID HIS NAME IS DOC SCRATCH, AND HE USED TO WORK FOR THE FELT.  
TT: Well how couldn’t you trust him?  
TT: If you want my advice, I’d suggest you adopt an alias and join The Felt. But that is risky and probably will get you killed. So it’d be smarter for you to ask your adoptive father.  
CG: GOT IT.  
CG: THANKS.  
TT: It’s not a problem. Please refrain from dying. I think Kanaya wanted me to talk you out of this.   
tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

Karkat had officially had the two most pointless conversations of his life. He closed his laptop, ignoring any more messages from his other friends. Downstairs, the door opened and then closed shut. Karkat went downstairs, and saw that Kankri was back home. “Hi. I bought you some chips, a soda, and a new movie. I’m not sure what it’s about, but it was on discount.”

“Thanks Kankri,” Karkat said, genuinely surprised with the gifts. Now that Kankri had graduated, he was more willing to spend money as opposed to saving it for food.

“No problem. Did you think about what I told you?”

“Yeah. I need to talk to Slick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Come back tomorrow, I have the next chapter ready.Thank you for reading, and leaving kudos! Please comment if there is anything I need to improve on. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3: In Which Karkat Almost Gets Stabbed

Ms. Paint arrived home before any of The Midnight Crew, which gave Karkat the idea that something more criminal was happening at Slick’s branch of casinos tonight. Ms. Paint was Slick’s latest girlfriend, and differed from the others before her in many ways. The first was that she wasn’t being paid. And she had a genuine kindness to her. At first, Karkat had been wary of her. But she was nice, and Karkat was becoming quickly adjusted to a motherly presence. 

“Happy birthday Karkat!” she exclaimed, carrying a cake in her arms. “I didn’t have time to make one earlier, I hope store bought is fine?”

“Of course!” Karkat replied. 

“Perfect! I have a gift for you dear. Oh, Kankri, will you be home for your birthday this year?”

“I believe so,” he replied. 

Ms. Paint grinned, and for a brief moment Karkat thought he might be able to help her with her plans and get out of giving Kankri a gift. Then he remembered the small package in his closet. He had found it weeks ago and thought Kankri would love it. Even if he was a completely obnoxious dickwad at the worst of times, Karkat thought he could also be a decent brother.

“Any idea when Slick will be home? I need to talk to him about something,” Karkat said.

“He said he’ll be back later than the others. Is it something I can help with?”

“Unless you know how to create a fake identity and infiltrate a powerful and dangerous gang in a short period of time,” Kankri said, standing up to look at the cake. “Wow, this looks good.”

“Kankri, what the fucking shit?”

“Karkat, it was obvious. And if I’m a good brother, I’ll stop you from killing yourself.”

Ms. Paint looked from Karkat to Kankri, and back to Karkat. “Please tell me he’s not serious.”

Karkat shrugged sheepishly. “Well, personally, I think Mr. Dick Fuckington is exaggerating. But, uh, mostly serious, yeah.”

Ms. Paint put her head in her hands and groaned. “Spades is such a horrible influence on you boys, I swear!” She looked back at Karkat. “Honey, you know how dangerous that is! Why would you think of this! Spades tells you every day not to join The Midnight Crew, and you think joining a rival gang would be safer? Better?”

She wasn’t yelling, just talking, but Karkat still felt guiltier than anytime Slick had screamed at him. How the fuck is that fair? “I just need to find something out.”

“What could possibly be so important?”

“Who the fuck killed Dad!” Karkat shouted! A small burst of his former formidable temper shown through. He felt hot, as though lava had replaced the cherry red blood in his veins. Couldn’t she understand? This was all that mattered! 

Ms. Paint and Kankri both fell silent. Ms. Paint looked ready to cry. She never did good when anyone yelled. Kankri remained stoic. He was more like their father. They shared the same face, the same temper, the same easy voice. Karkat’s anger was replaced with painful remorse. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, audible enough for them to hear.

“Ms. Paint, you can go upstairs. I’ll talk to him,” Kankri said. Ms. Paint nodded and left, setting the cake on the table and grabbing a box of tissues. Karkat looked away from her and instead at Kankri. He looked like an adult, like a younger version of their father. His grayish eyes were turning redder and redder every day, a sure sign of maturity amongst trolls. He always put effort in combing down his hair, and did fairly well to the point of it looking only slightly messy. 

“Karkat, I know you miss Dad.”

“What, and you don’t? Because that’s bullshit Kankri, and we both know it! You were as big a fucking mess as I was, and you were nineteen! A fucking adult! Don’t berate me because I’m the only fucking person in the goddamn shit storm of the world who cares about bringing justice to our Dad!”

“I love him as much as you do!” Kankri shouted. He never shouted. Karkat’s awe must have registered in his head, as his tone immediately became quiet. “The man who shot him died in jail, Karkat. Let the dead bury the dead, and be done with this. You dying won’t change anything. It won’t bring him back.” Karkat didn’t say anything. “Maybe there is some conspiracy surrounding this, but it’s just not worth pursuing.” 

Karkat glared at him. “Don’t you want to be DA? Well, I just stumbled onto a fucking scandal, and you want to avoid it? Fuck off, you’ll never be like Dad.”

“You and I both know our father was a hypocrite. He turned a blind eye to some gang violence, he’s not the hero you think he is.”

“Fuck off!” Karkat shouted. “Get the fuck away from me! Don’t talk about him that way!” 

“Calm the fuck down!” Shit. Spades Slick walked in, a short, black, well dressed carapace. His switchblade was in his hand, closed. “Aren’t you brats past the age of sibling rivalry.”

Kankri glared at Karkat. “I’m sorry, Spades. I was about to leave anyway.” Without saying good bye, Kankri walked out of the door. 

“What’s his problem. And where’s Paint?” When Karkat didn’t answer, Slick called upstairs, saying, “Honey, you up there? I’m home!”

“Give me a moment, Spades, I’ll be right down!” Karkat only heard her faint voice, but it wasn’t broken by sobs, so he supposed he didn’t do too bad. 

“What’s the deal with the cake?” Slick asked. 

“It’s my birthday.”

“I was joking.”

“Jokes are supposed to be funny.”

Slick laughed sarcastically. “Shut up brat. I actually got you something this year.” He reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a watch. He tossed it to Karkat, who caught it. It was made of a dull gray metal, and the clock face was surrounded by small crabs. It didn’t look expensive, and even had a childish air to it, but Karkat always had a softspot for crabs. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“Don’t mention it. The boys will be over later, they probably have stuff too.”

“Alright.” Karkat looked at the watch, mulling over his next words. “I need your help.”

“With what?”

“I need to find Lord English.”

“Yeah, you and me both, brat. If you find him, tell him I’m gonna kill him.”

“No, I seriously need to find him. I think he hired someone to kill my Dad.”

Slick fell silent. He had been close friends with Karkat’s father. His death left Slick without one of his friends, which was already a small group. If you asked the right people, you might be led to believe that Slick hired someone to kill Brots in jail. But he denied it. Deny, deny, deny, as he always said. “You’re in over your head, kid.”

“I know, but it’s what I need to do.”

Slick opened his switchblade. Twirling it in his fingers, he asked, “Do you have a plan yet?”

“So far, all I have is adopting an alias and joining The Felt.”

“Stupid. They’ll figure out who you are in relation to me and kill you. What else?”

“That was it, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Get an informant.”

“Can you help me with that?”

As soon as those words left Karkat’s mouth, Slick threw his knife. It flew past Karkat’s head, close enough for him to hear it pass, and landed firmly in the wall. Karkat’s heart stopped. Slick rose from his chair and said, “Listen brat. I’m not gonna talk you out of this. I get it. You have to do it. But don’t you fucking go and get me involved.”

Karkat nodded, too stunned to reply, although a thousand curses were floating through his head. Someone knocked on the door, and Slick got up to answer. Before he did, he grabbed his blade from the wall. “Kid. I was kind enough to miss. They won’t be.” Scowling, he went to the door, which Karkat assumed Droog, Boxcars, and Deuce had knocked on. Karkat touched his ear, glad to find it free from harm. He looked at the new indent in the wall. Slick’s words echoed in his mind, and his determination to avenge his father was replaced by a sick, nervous feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. I have more chapters written, so be sure to tune in tomorrow and check those out. Thank you for reading, and please comment any advice you have to help me improve my writing! Also, some fair warnings for you guys, I might end up making this a series. It depends on how this story works out, I suppose. Until next time~


	5. Chapter 4: Karkat Rakes In Sweet Loot (And Forwards the Plot)

Droog gave Karkat a crisp twenty dollar bill. Deuce gave him a chocolate bar and a “I would’ve gotten something more, but you know how I am with dates.” Boxcars gave him a bone crushing hug and a new pair of headphones. Ms. Paint did come downstairs and hugged Karkat, an indication of her forgiveness. She had gotten him a new sweater. Kankri came home later that night. They didn’t speak, but Karkat wasn’t going to say more on the subject. 

Karkat couldn’t sleep that night. At first, he woke up after a nightmare. Brots was holding a gun, his father was lying dead on the floor, covered in mutant blood. Strings trailed from Brots’ arms and legs. Behind him was a green skull, laughing. Then Brots raised his gun to Karkat’s head. Before he could pull the trigger, a knife landed in Karkat’s back. Then Slick’s voice, saying, “Told you they wouldn’t miss, brat.”

He woke up in a cold sweat, knowing full well it wouldn’t be worth it to try going back to sleep. Instead, he checked his laptop. TurntechGodhead was awake, along with Sollux. As he sat there, deciding who he’d bother, he considered his capability of finding an informant without getting himself killed. Nobody in the Midnight Crew would offer their help, Slick would be sure of that. He didn’t know anybody involved in The Felt, or anyone who wanted to get involved. 

Doc Scratch. 

Fuck. Of course. If he could talk Doc Scratch into joining The Felt once more, he’d be set! 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!  
TG: oh shit youre up  
TG: that never happens at midnight anymore  
CG: GEE YOU’RE STILL A SARCASTIC DIPSHIT. WHO WOULD’VE THOUGHT?  
TG: god i missed your anger  
TG: so whats up loser  
CG: COULDN’T SLEEP. WHAT ABOUT YOU?  
TG: i got an idea for a song and i wanted to write it down before i forgot it  
TG: then i ended up getting distracted by fucking cal so i forgot it anyway  
CG: ART IS FLEETING OR SOME SHIT.  
CG: YOU DON’T WANT TO JOIN A GANG ANYTIME SOON, DO YOU?  
TG: what fuck no  
TG: hugs not drugs dude  
TG: that shit would be irresponsible  
TG: what would my fans say  
CG: GETTING ONE HUNDRED LIKES ON A SELFIE THAT ONE TIME DOES NOT MAKE YOU FAMOUS YOU PIECE OF SHIT.  
TG: no but my sick beats and good humor does  
TG: anyway why do you ask  
CG: I NEED AN INFORMANT AND I FIGURED STARTING WITH THE SCUM OF GENESIS CITY WOULD BE SMART.  
TG: haha wow that is so clever  
TG: sadly this low life cant give you the drop on gangs  
TG: good luck finding someone though  
CG: WAIT, YOU AREN’T GONNA TRY AND TALK ME OUT OF IT?  
TG: get ready for this dude  
TG: i actually think youre smart  
TG: and if you know that people will try and talk you out of something then you know that whatever youre doing is wrong  
TG: youll figure it out  
TG: alright i gotta go and gift the world with my music  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

Somehow, after talking to turntechGodhead for a few years, they had never exchanged names. Karkat figured it was some sort of unspoken decision that they would formally introduce themselves only after meeting in real life. 

Karkat glanced at his clock. One in the morning. That wasn’t too bad, but sneaking out to meet Doc Scratch wouldn’t be worth it. The Slick residence wasn’t placed in the safest neighborhood. Instead, Karkat opted for snooping around the house. Whether or not TG was right, Karkat was going to follow this lead. 

Slick kept information on every gang in Genesis City. Well, Droog organized it and made copies for everyone. Slick would be lost without him, honestly. There were about twenty different gangs in Genesis, the two most powerful being The Midnight Crew and The Felt. And The Protectors of Alternia, if Doc Scratch was to be believed. Grabbing a napkin and a pen, Karkat wrote a quick summary of the Protectors of Alternia and placed it on top of the stack of files. Slick wouldn’t question it. 

‘The Felt is a large gang whose main sources of income are extortion, drug trafficking, and human trafficking. The Felt is responsible for bribing the largest amount of public officials to remain as powerful as they are, as they are undeniably sloppy due to the lack of experience of thugs. Members are called leprechauns, and have tattooes of pool balls showing their rank and jobs. The two most powerful members remain unknown to anyone. Snowball is known to be a black carapace woman, though nothing else is known. The identity of Lord English, the kingpin, remains unknown. The gang is centralized in Genesis City, and rarely, if ever, do they do business in different areas. The Felt is infamous for their cult-like views. Members who join take a blood oath and ‘sell their soul.’ Members who leave are considered traitors, and are banned from the gang before being killed.’

Droog’s description was informative, as usual. And getting Doc Scratch to join again was impossible. Change of plans, then. Karkat would still consult Doc Scratch, but wing it instead of going in with a solid plan. 

Karkat wasted a few more hours online, reading about new games. After not passing out from exhaustion, much to his despair, he looked outside to see the dull glow of morning light. It would be safer to walk outside now. Karkat went through his bag pulling out his sickle. It was sort of cheap, and would probably break given a fight with someone who also owned a weapon, but it was the best he had. 

Nobody else was awake yet, which was surprising, given Kankri was an early bird. But after their fight yesterday, Karkat figured his brother wanted some time to himself. He left without telling anybody, hoping that meeting with Doc Scratch wouldn’t take too long.

Getting to the mansion only took a ten minute walk. It was a miracle it hadn’t been foreclosed yet, as its existence was hazardous and it looked likely to collapse. But it remained standing, and was habitable. 

The highblood from before had kicked down the door. Doc Scratch apparently did not attempt to fix it yet, so Karkat walked into the open entrance. The walls and floors of the mansion were covered in burn marks. From the looks of it, Lord English had ordered The Felt to burn the place to the ground. On the grounds next to the walls were broken stands, shelves, and empty frames. 

Retracing his steps, Karkat managed to find his way to Doc Scratch’s room once more. He knocked and said, “Doc Scratch? It’s Karkat.” Doc Scratch didn’t say anything, but the door opened. 

“What brings you back, young Vantas?” He was wearing the same green suit from before, 

“I need your help.” Fuck, he was saying that a lot now. 

“I’m assuming it involves what I told you yesterday.”

“I know what I need to do, but I can’t infiltrate The Felt. Most likely, those fuckers know my face. So I figured, I’d need an informant. But I don’t know anyone who can help me out.”

“No.”

“I didn’t even ask yet! Come on!”

“You don’t have to. You were making it obvious. I’d be killed for exposing myself and trying to join again. Lord English is ruthless.”

“Can you at least point me in the direction of Lord English! So I could fucking go directly after him or something!”

“That’d make things easier, wouldn’t it. No, I am not capable of revealing such information. I believe Lord English has secured his identity so well that nobody knows who he is.”

“Well fuck, what’s the point!”

Doc Scratch didn’t reply, but looked at the wall. Karkat wanted to yell more, which seemed to be the case with this asshole, but he appeared to be deep in thought. Not wanting to ruin his chances of getting help, Karkat stayed silent, fuming inside. 

“I can help you find somebody. Remember how I told you my children are in the gang?” Karkat nodded. “Well, the boy, he would refuse and try to kill you. But my daughter never wanted to get involved. Find her, and you’ll have someone.”

“How do I contact her?”

“I believe she still has a pesterchum handle, but I don’t know the name.”

“Sorry to pop your bubble of ignorance, but I refuse to search online and pretend I can find her.”

“Let me finish. I remember one of her friends. A something Lalonde. If you can find her, convince her to give you my daughter’s account. Then you’ll have a source. I guarantee it.”

A last name. He could work with that. Even if he’d still have to do some digging, it was something. “What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Calliope. Good luck, Karkat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack. I hope you all enjoyed this! Tomorrow will bring another chapter, that I hope you will stop by for. Thank you for reading, and please leave any comments pertaining to suggestions you have. I'd be happy to improve my writing. See you tomorrow~


	6. Chapter 5: Not This Asshole

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!  
CG: HEY SOLLUX.  
TA: what2 up kk  
CG: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SEARCH FOR A NAME FOR ME?  
TA: yeah but why  
CG: IT’S SORT OF A LONG STORY.  
TA: ii have time  
CG: I FOUND OUT THAT MY FATHER’S MURDER WAS PLANNED AND I GOT A LEAD FROM A PREVIOUS MEMBER OF THE FELT, SO I WENT TO HIM ASKING FOR INFORMATION ABOUT LORD ENGLISH, WHO WAS PROBABLY BEHIND IT, BUT THE GUY WAS FUCKING USELESS. BUT HE GAVE ME A POSSIBLE CONTACT, SOME GIRL NAMED CALLIOPE, AND TO FIND HER I NEED TO FIND SOME FRIEND OF HERS WITH THE LAST NAME LALONDE.  
TA: that didnt 2eem like two long of a 2tory  
TA: and al2o youre fucking dumb  
CG: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT FUCKWAD?  
TA: becau2e you ever li2ten to kanaya  
TA: 2he talk2 about ro2e all the time  
TA: ro2e lalonde  
CG: WHO THE FUCK IS ROSE LALONDE.  
TA: tentacletherapi2t  
CG: OH SHIT.  
CG: UM.  
CG: NEVERMIND ON THE SEARCH FOR LALONDE THEN.  
CG: KANAYA REALLY ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT HER?  
TA: yeah  
TA: they hung out not two long ago  
CG: FUCK. OH. WAIT SHIT I ACTUALLY KIND OF REMEMBER HER TALKING ABOUT THAT.  
TA: ii hope 2o  
TA: ii thiink kanaya 2ort of ha2 a cru2h on her  
TA: liike ii thiink 2he 2tiill feel2 2omethiing for arachniid2griip but at the 2ame tiime ro2e ii2 way better at stayiing iin contact and al2o not being a huge biitch 24/7  
CG: OH FUCK.  
CG: WAIT WE HAVE TO TELL NEPETA TO UPDATE THE SHIPPING WALL.  
CG: KANAYA’S WOOING A HUMAN.  
TA: yeah  
TA: 2o go a2k her about iit  
CG: THANKS SOLLUX.  
TA: no problem kk  
TA: try lii2teniing to the mom friiend for once  
twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

He had expected Sollux to be helpful as soon as his father was mentioned. Sollux’s dad was close friends with The Signless, and later his assistant. After Brots was thrown in jail, Sollux’s dad, Ψiioniic, quit, releasing an official statement that, and Karkat quotes, “This fucking place is going to the dogs and wild lusii, and now that you fuckers killed the only man who could make it better, I’m out. Suck my double dong, bitches.” It was worth mentioning that Sollux was the spitting image of his father. 

Karkat looked to see who else was online. Kanaya wasn’t but Rose was. Perfect. He could get straight to the point for once. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]!  
CG: WHO IS CALLIOPE.  
TT: Hello again. How are you? How is your life of espionage?  
CG: IT’S GOING FANTASTIC, THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ASKING. DO YOU KNOW A GODDAMN CALLIOPE OR NOT?  
TT: Maybe I do, but your rudeness certainly inspires me to keep this apparently vital information from you.  
CG: OKAY YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH NUGGET, HERE’S THE SCOOP.  
CG: SLICK TOLD ME TO FIND AN INFORMANT. I FOUND ONE, BUT HE CAN’T JOIN THE FELT IF HE WANTS TO STAY ALIVE. SO HE SET ME UP WITH HIS DAUGHTER WHO IS IN THE FELT, AND HE SAID THAT SHE’S FRIEND WITH SOMEONE WITH THE LAST NAME LALONDE.  
TT: Calliope’s in The Felt?  
TT: That doesn’t make sense. She’s so sweet.   
TT: And yet, that explains why I have never had the chance to meet her. If she’s truly involved with a gang, she’d never be able to get out.  
CG: CAN YOU SEND ME HER PESTERCHUM ACCOUNT?  
TT: Yes. Hold on, she only ever talks to my sister.   
CG: GOT IT.

Karkat threw his fists into the air. Fuck. Yes. The sweet feeling of progress washed over him.

TT: Her account is uranianUmbra.   
CG: THANK YOU. FUCKING FINALLY, SOMEONE IS USEFUL.  
TT: Not a problem. Please keep me updated on all your efforts. I’m rather interested to see the results.   
tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

Immediately, Karkat searched for the username Rose had given him. He found her, and sent her a friend request. Now he just had to wait. 

Downstairs, he heard loud footsteps. Boxcars. The Midnight Crew always visited Slick’s house. Hopefully Droog had seen his note. Useful information might put him in good graces with Slick again. 

Someone knocked at his door. “Come in.”

Kankri opened the door and poked his head in. “Good morning. I didn’t expect you to be up this early.”

“Yeah. Didn’t sleep. I didn’t expect you to be up so late.”

Kankri nodded. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I might’ve sounded insensitive yesterday.” Kankri looked down and sighed. “I miss our father too. And I wish I could do something to bring his killer to justice. I just don’t want to put myself in danger. And before you yell at me, I need you to know something. Karkat, we’ve both changed over the years. You’re calmer now, honestly you are, and braver than I will ever be. And I’ve realized that me talking won’t do anything.”

“It could inspire people,” Karkat said, being entirely honest.

“People find me annoying.” Kankri looked up again. “I want you to stay safe. But I understand that you feel like you have to do this. Just please, be smart about it. Don’t get killed.”

“Kankri, look at me. I’m great at not dying!”

He gave Karkat a forced grin. “I feel like, in an alternate universe, you’d die multiple times.” Karkat shrugged, and Kankri left. He was forgiven, which lifted the slightly suffocating feeling that had been on his chest. 

They hadn’t been close before their father died. Kankri had been an insufferable prick then, always long winded and whiny. He was trying to become the new version of their father. It was annoying, and his behavior got Kankri bullied more than a few times. His only friends had been made in college, after he mellowed out. Karkat was constantly pissed off, and approved of the bullying of his idiot brother. Oddly enough, the death of their father was the thing that improved their relationship the most. 

His laptop beeped, alerting him of a notification. He checked pesterchum. UraniumUmbra had accepted his friend request. He had contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter today, but the next two are fairly long. Be sure to stay tuned! I will update tomorrow. From what I'm seeing, this will be turned into a series. Yay! Thank you for reading, and please comment if you have any suggestions. Until tomorrow ~


	7. Chapter 6: Finally, We Get Somewhere

Karkat clicked her username. She was online. With his heart pounding, he started a chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling uraniumUmbra [UU]!  
CG: HI. I’M KARKAT.  
UU: hello! im calliope! bUt yoU mUst already know that from rose.  
CG: YES.   
CG: ALRIGHT CALLIOPE, LET’S GET RIGHT TO THE POINT. DO YOU KNOW A DOC SCRATCH?  
CG: AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT KEEPING HIM SAFE OR WHATEVER, I ALREADY MET THE DOUCHE.  
UU: doc scratch?  
UU: ……….. well, yes, i do know him  
UU: he is my father  
UU: bUt he’s dead, so im not worried aboUt yoU knowing the location of his grave!!!!!!!!!!!  
CG: I KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO. I KNOW THAT THE FELT TRIED TO KILL HIM, AND THEY MUST’VE TOLD YOU HE KICKED THE BUCKET.  
CG: WHOEVER TRIED TO KILL HIM FAILED HORRIBLY. HIS PLACE IS A SHITHOLE BUT HE’S ALIVE.  
CG: AND HE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. I NEED YOUR HELP.  
UU: how can i believe yoU  
CG: WELL, YOU CAN ASK ROSE IF YOU CAN TRUST ME, BUT SHE’S A FLIGHTY BROAD SO HOW ABOUT THIS. IF YOU HELP ME, I’LL GET YOU IN CONTACT WITH YOUR DAD AGAIN. WHETHER IT’S HERE OR IF IT’S SAFE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO MEET HIM.  
UU: really? yoU swear?  
CG: ON MY FATHER’S GRAVE. BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP ME.  
UU: alrighty!  
UU: what do yoU need me to do?  
CG: DO YOU REMEMBER THE SIGNLESS?  
UU: yes, the district attorney?  
CG: THAT’S THE ONE.  
CG: I’M HIS SON. I STUMBLED UPON YOUR DAD, AND HE RECOGNIZED ME. HE TOLD ME THAT THE FELT WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR HIRING LEONID BROTS, THE MAN WHO WAS PUT IN PRISON FOR MURDERING MY FATHER. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW, AND THEN I MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP.  
UU: well, im not going to lie. everyone in the felt was happy when yoUr father was killed UnU.  
UU: bUt if the felt was responsible, everybody woUld know aboUt it  
CG: WHAT IF LORD ENGLISH HIRED SOMEONE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE ELSE? WHAT IF IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET?  
UU: that’s always a possibility  
UU: at the moment, i dont know whether or not my father’s sUspicions are correct. bUt i will be sUre to look into the matter. my brother is close with lord english, if i asked him of lord english’s ‘glorioUs’ mUrders, he’ll fess Up  
CG: THANK YOU.  
CG: FUCKING THANK YOU. SEE? THIS IS WHAT I NEED. SOMEONE WHO GETS SHIT DONE.  
CG: GODS BLESS YOUR WONDERFUL FUCKING SOUL.  
UU: are yoU alright?  
CG: LET’S JUST SAY THAT MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT FEELS LIKE THE BEGINNING OF A STORY, BUT THE AUTHOR SUCKS ASS AND HASN’T FORWARDED THE PLOT FOR LIKE SIX CHAPTERS.  
UU: oh, that soUnds boring.   
UU: i’ve always wanted to be an aUthor thoUgh! trUth be told, ive written some stories, bUt nobody except for roxy and rose want to read them. woUld yoU be interested?  
CG: WHEN I FINISH FINDING OUT WHO WAS BEHIND THE MURDER OF MY DAD, I’LL READ EVERY GODDAMN WORD YOU’VE WRITTEN IN YOUR LIFE.  
UU: yay!  
UU: Uh oh, i have to leave. my brother is calling me. if yoU need to contact me again, feel free to do so here! this is safe from any member of the felt. ill be sUre to do some digging.  
uraniumUmbra [UU] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat closed his laptop, ignoring other messages from his friend. It was about fucking time something happened. 

For the rest of his day, he working on final projects for his classes. He wanted to fight himself for his procrastination, but due to the fact he’d probably just put that off too, he tried working on his homework. Eventually he called Kankri in to help, but he was only useful in English. For his math packet (it was only for extra credit but holy shit, did he need extra credit), he had to contact Sollux.

The next day proved to be rather dull. Calliope didn’t contact him at all, and he had nothing else to say to her for the time being. He considered stopping in with Doc Scratch, but he was a creep, so Karkat was content to stay home. He spent the day trying to code, which ended in having to call Sollux for help fixing his laptop. Then they decided to go out to the movies. They didn’t see anything together, as Sollux refused to see another romcom, and Karkat refused to see the revamped version of The Matrix, but it was safer walking with him.

Monday came around, marking the last day of school. Although testing would continue for the next few days, everyone ignored the imminent threat of exams to enjoy their last day of classes. Much to Karkat’s dismay, Calliope still didn’t contact him. At this point, he was getting impatient. He sent her a text asking if everything was okay, and she replied, saying that she was fine, but had discovered nothing. 

On the walk home, Karkat stopped by the mansion, deciding that he might as well tell Doc Scratch that his daughter was safe, and if it was possible, Karkat would like for the two to meet.

“Hey fuckass, let me in,” Karkat said, knocking on Doc Scratch’s door for the umpteenth time. He groaned and opened the door. 

Whatever sarcastic remark he had in his throat was replaced by a scream. Doc Scratch was lying on the floor, his head bashed in. There was a puddle of blood surrounding his head, filled with shattered pieces of skull and pink bits that Karkat did not want to think about. The furniture was overturned, and on the wall, in red paint, was the word, ‘STOP.’

Karkat turned on his heel and ran, reaching into his bag for his sickle. Once he had that in his right hand, he used his left to call the police. He told them he’d be at corner store nearby, because no way in hell was he staying in the room. Then he sent a text to Calliope, saying to stop contacting him immediately, and he’d figure something out. 

When Karkat did run into the corner store, the owner immediately shouted at him. Fuck, he wasn’t going to fucking steal anything. To prove this point, Karkat hooked the handle of the sickle in his belt and picked up a chocolate bar. “I plan on paying for this, dipshit,” Karkat said, pulling some cash out of his pocket.

Fucking hell. He was in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tag comes to fruition!! I probably shouldn't be happy about that. Anyway, it's confirmed, this will be a five part series! So be sure to stay tuned, especially because tomorrow will bring another update! Thank you for reading, comment if you have any suggestions. Until next time~


	8. Chapter 7: Fuck The Police

The police eventually showed up to the corner store. The owner sent Karkat a worried look, as if to say, ‘I know it looks like I called them but I believed that you weren’t gonna rob me so whatever you did, you’re fucked.’ Karkat nodded to him and looked at the police officer. He was a short, black carapace. 

“You the kid that made the call?” From how deep their voice was, Karkat assumed the carapace was a male. 

“Yeah. What’d you find out?”

“Nothing I can tell you.” The officer was glaring at Karkat. Fuck, was he a suspect?

“I didn’t kill him,” Karkat said. 

“Sure.”

“I swear. This is the only weapon I have on me, you can take it. It’s clean.”

The officer looked him over before turning to the shop owner. He started asking questions, checking to see when Karkat had arrived at the store and what he’d done upon arriving. The store owner answered well, saying Karkat had arrived at the store at 3:16, and had only bought a piece of chocolate upon arriving. The officer nodded, jotting everything down. Then he said, “Kid, I have to take you to the station. When you’re there, you can call your parents.”

Karkat nodded. Living with a criminal had taught him the basics of dealing with the police. Never lose your cool. Don’t curse, be respectful. Answer all questions. Be honest if you’re innocent. Keep it to simple lies if you're not. Try to avoid talking about illegal activities. 

Ironically enough, Slick tended to get increasingly annoyed while dealing with police. Members of the Midnight Crew, from top bosses to low life thugs, were placing bets on when he’d assault an officer. 

Thankfully, Karkat was capable of putting up with police. He remained quiet as he was handcuffed (“Precautions,” the officer said), didn’t protest when his sickle was taken, and silently went into the back of the police car.  
“What’s your name?” the officer asked as he was driving. 

“Karkat Slick.” The officer was probably trying to calm Karkat’s nerves. Whether or not that was ethical, Karkat wouldn’t know, but he appreciated the conversation. “Yours?”

“AR.”

“AR? That’s your name?”

“My initials. My name is Authority Regulator, and before you say anything smart about that, keep in mind I rather like my name, kid.” Karkat didn’t say anything. He knew that carapaces tended to have odd names. Ms. Paint’s name was actually Ms. Paint. Every member of the Midnight Crew had odd names. 

“Why’re you being nice to me?”

“I’m being respectful,” he replied.

“How long do you think I’ll be under custody?”

“That depends on whether or not you’re innocent.” 

“If I’m innocent?” Karkat asked.

“Not too long. Nothing more than a day.” Karkat nodded.

There was no more conversation until they arrived at the station. AR led him out of the car and into the station. “I’m going to uncuff you when we get in,” he said. “Then you can call your dad, see if he can come down to the station. You will be questioned.” Karkat nodded to all of this. True to his words, AR took of his handcuffs once inside. Karkat rubbed his wrists, which felt uncomfortably raw. AR handed him a phone, and Karkat dialed Slick’s number. Predictably, he didn’t pick up. 

Karkat told AR as much, to which he replied, “Call someone else. Got any older siblings?”

Karkat nodded and dialed Kankri’s number. He picked up. “Hello Karkat. You do realize I’m at work, right?”

“You do realize I got arrested, right?”

Kankri fell silent. Then he heard a very muffled ‘Oh my god what’s wrong with this idiot.’ Then Kankri said, sounding quite clear, “Which station are you at? I’ll come pick you up. You had better expect to tell me exactly what happened when we get home.” AR gave Karkat the address, which he relayed to Kankri. Kankri hung up, leaving Karkat feeling slightly guilty for interrupting his brother’s day.

AR took Karkat to a bare room, which would’ve been empty if it wasn’t for a table and two chairs. “Wait here,” AR said. “Someone will be with you soon.”

Karkat waited for what felt like an eternity. When someone did walk in, he had nearly fallen asleep. “Karkat Slick?” he asked. It was a human female, with dark brown skin and long, curly black hair. 

“That’s me.”

“I’m Helen, Karkat. How old are you?”

“Sixteen as of a few days ago.”

“And you did call someone to pick you up?”

“Yeah, my older brother. He’s twenty two.”

“Good. Now, I’d like to jump right into what happened today.”

“I got out of school, and I managed to miss the bus again, so I started walking home.”

She interrupted him. “What time do you get out of school?”

“Two thirty. So I was walking home, and I walked past the mansion. I went inside, and when I went into the one room, I found Doc Scratch, dead. I called the police and ran, in case whoever did it was still there, and I ran to a corner store closer to my house. It was around three sixteen when I got there. Then I waited for the police.”

“Alright. Was there anyone else in the mansion?”

“Not that I saw.”

“Can anyone attest to you being where you say you were throughout the day?”

“Any of my teachers will tell you I was in school the entire day. The corner store owner will tell you I was in his store. Between those times, I can’t say if anyone saw me.”

“You said the man’s name is Doc Scratch. We had no way of identifying him before. Keep in mind, his mutant status would normally make things easier. How do you know him.”

“Well, his name isn’t Doc Scratch. That was an alias that he adopted after a while. I’ve only known him for a few days. On Friday, I was walking home from school. I was almost mugged, so I ran away. I ended up hiding in the mansion, and I came across him.”

“Why return? Why not report being mugged?”

Shit. Think quick here Karkat. Start with what you know. “I wasn’t mugged. I escaped, and by that point it didn’t matter. I don’t remember his face and he didn’t take anything.” Now for the bullshitting to begin. “When I was hiding there, something fell out of my bag. My folder. I need that, but I didn’t want to grab it over the weekend, and I didn’t have time this morning, so I grabbed it after school.”

Helen, who had been taking notes this entire time, nodded. She stopped writing. “Do you know anyone that could have wanted Doc Scratch dead.”

Did she want a full report? “No.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” 

Someone knocked at the door. Helen opened it, blocking whoever was outside from view. They exchanged whispered words, and then whoever she was talking to left. She turned to Karkat. “Your brother is here. You can go back with him. Expect to be called back here soon, I don’t think we’re done with this yet.”

Karkat sighed. “Alright. Thank you. Have a nice night.”

“You too,” Helen replied. Karkat walked out to find Kankri, his arms crossed. His face was apathetic, but his eyes were blazing red. Neither said anything as they walked out. Karkat noticed a few officers, all humans, looking at them warily. He would’ve been upset if he wasn’t more worried about Kankri. Karkat hadn’t aggravated his brother this much since he was thirteen. 

Kankri’s car was a piece of shit, but it lasted this long, and deep down, Karkat could tell he adored it. Karkat got into the front seat, resting his elbow on the door. Kankri sat beside him in the driver’s seat. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Kankri asked, his voice cold.

Karkat looked at him, before saying, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this one. Stay tuned, tomorrow will bring another update. Until next time~


	9. Chapter 8: Night of Blood

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say? You got arrested, and all you have to say is fuck?” Kankri asked, getting slightly louder.

“Shit Kankri, it’s been a long day.”

“What did you do!?”

“Nothing. I found a dead body.”

Kankri didn’t reply immediately, to Karkat’s fortune. He was getting a bit of a headache. Then he said, “Do you need to talk about it?”

“No, I just need a nap. I didn’t know the guy too well, and I think I expected as much.” Doc Scratch was living on borrowed time. It was to be expected that someone would kill him, especially now that he had come out of the shadows ever so slightly.

“Are you sure?’

“Yeah, just quite hounding me about it.” Kankri complied, and the ride home was silent. It had to be Calliope. Her account wasn’t as secure as she thought. But why wasn’t Karkat dead? Or Calliope, for that matter? Surely The Felt would rather kill one of their own members for being a snitch before chasing after an old man. And now there was the possibility of Karkat being marked for death. He had to move things along. It wasn’t just a matter of his father’s death, but now a matter of life and death.

When they got home, Kankri ran inside. Literally, he ran, which was quite an amazing feat. He was chubby from avoiding most forms of exercise (Karkat could respect that). When Karkat followed him, he understood why. Ms. Paint was sitting on the couch, Kankri whispering to her. “Hey,” Karkat said. “I’m going to take a nap.” 

Ms. Paint didn’t reply, but instead rushed to hug him. Karkat awkwardly returned the hug, then managed to escape to his room. He stripped of his clothes before sinking into his recuperacoon, almost immediately falling asleep.

Then he was back in the mansion. It was beautiful. Everything was fixed and glistening. Karkat was struggling to take everything in. He wasn’t in the room, but in a dining area of sorts. There were what seemed to be hundreds of clocks. Green people, bearing a close resemblance to ugly carapaces, were chatting amongst themselves. Doc Scratch was with them, and two young trolls, with oddly undefinable features, were behind him. One boy, one girl, though the girl had a bright smile on her face. There was a black carapace woman, easily the tallest in the room. Karkat was in awe. Everything, everyone, looked so rich and beautiful in their own way.He began to wander amongst the crowd, occasionally striking up a friendly chat, with a feeling of pure bliss. Everyone looked so calm, happy. Doc Scratch didn’t look old or defeated.

Then the clocks, all together in a cacophonous chime. Karkat looked at the clock. It was midnight. Everyone in the room fell silent. The smiling girl from before was next to Karkat, making her way to hide behind him. Doc Scratch’s face fell. 

Another chime. All together. Everyone else began moving in towards Doc Scratch. By some miracle, they ignored Karkat and his new friend. 

Another chime. The shadows in the room combined into one grotesque being against the wall, a being of darkness.

Chime. The being grabbed Doc Scratch’s arm. The girl behind Karkat almost screamed, but Karkat covered her mouth.

Fifth chime. Everyone began beating Doc Scratch. 

Sixth chime. He was battered, bloody, and surely would be bruised.

With every following chime, the shadow slammed Doc Scratch’s head to the floor. It was strong. Terrifyingly strong. By the twelfth chime, the crowd evaporated. The girl behind Karkat was gone. He was left in the room, alone with Doc Scratch’s body. The walls and floor looked like a mockery of the old tradition of Christmas. The green wallpaper and carpet was splattered with blood.

Blood.

Red blood.

His blood.

HIS BLOOD.

Karkat woke up.

He had to get in contact with Calliope. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is definitely a shorter chapter. But hey, tomorrow will come with another, and I hope you did enjoy this one! Please leave any advice you have for me in the comments (a very sincere thank you to the lovely person who left advice for me this morning, I will try to improve in later chapters ^u^). Until next time~


	10. Chapter 9: Oh God Please Don't Be Dead

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]!  
CG: IS CALLIOPE OKAY?  
CG: ROSE THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
CG: FUCKING ANSWER ME!  
CG: BITCH CUNT MOTHERFUCKER!!!!  
CG: ANSWER ME! GODDAMMIT THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH!!  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]!

Karkat was close to a panic attack. He wasn’t going to stop trying to contact someone. He sent a message to ectoBiologist and gardenGnostic, asking them to try and talk to Rose. Then he messaged turntechGodhead.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]!  
CG: I NEED YOU TO TELL ROSE TO MESSAGE ME.   
TG: you dumbass why hasnt it occured to you that shes sleeping  
TG: its 3 am  
TG: most people are asleep  
CG: FUCK! WHY AREN’T YOU ASLEEP?  
TG: i was but i woke up from this crazy weird dream  
TG: there was a sentient dorito and lil cal  
TG: fucking weird  
TG: i think mr t was there at one point but i cant be sure  
CG: STOP SMOKING POT BEFORE YOU GO TO BED, MORON.  
TG: this may surprise you  
TG: i have never done drugs in my life  
TG: because drugs arent cool  
TG: crack is whack dawg  
CG: FUCK I’M LEAVING NOW.  
TG: dope  
TG: more like nope  
TG: cocaine  
TG: more like nocaine  
TG: sopor  
TG: more like you will be so poor after you get addicted  
TG: lsd  
TG: more like ls bitch please  
CG: THAT ONE WAS LAME.  
CG: I’M GONNA SEE IF SOLLUX IS AWAKE.  
TG: okay  
TG: im gonna try and sleep  
TG: hopefully ill remember my dream in vivid detail  
TG: ill tell you all about it  
CG: YOU DISTURB ME.  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!  
CG: HEY FUCKASS.  
CG: CAN YOU HELP ME OUT.  
TA: iif you a2k niicely then 2ure  
CG: PLEASE HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CONTACT SOMEONE WITHOUT BEING TRACKED ON EITHER END.  
TA: that2 no problem  
TA: when do you need iit by  
CG: AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
TA: what are you gettiing your2elf iinto  
CG: A POLITICAL SCANDAL AND GANG MURDERS.  
TA: dont get your2elf kiilled  
CG: I’M TRYING.  
CG: URANIUMUMBRA IS CALLIOPE’S ACCOUNT ON HERE. TRY TO CONTACT HER. DON’T TALK ABOUT ME, THAT MIGHT GET YOU IN TROUBLE. IF SHE DOESN’T ANSWER, TALK TO ROSE OR ROSE’S OLDER SISTER.  
TA: ro2e ha2 an older 2ii2ter  
TA: why do all of my friend2 have an older 2iibliing  
CG: I DON’T KNOW. I’M GOING TO GO, I NEED TO FIND SLICK.  
TA: dont let hiim kiill you eiither  
CG: I’LL TRY.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Karkat closed his laptop and tried to breathe slower. Logically, he would be safe for a while. The Midnight Crew and The Felt had been in a stalemate of power for years. If Karkat was attacked, he’d have the full support of one of the strongest gangs in Genesis City. But his friends didn’t have that benefit.

He checked the time. Three forty-five a.m. With luck, Slick would be awake, and not drunk. He left his room, trying to walk quietly. He heard Kankri’s snores from the room beside him. Even in sleep, the guy was loud. It took him nearly five minutes to descend the stairs. At night, the creaks in the house seemed to be amplified, deafening.

He heard a loud laugh, a slam of a bottle, and a thwack. From the sound of it, the members of The Midnight Crew were playing cards, and Slick had added another hole in the table. Entering the dining room, Karkat was assaulted with the mixed smell of liquor and smoke. They were playing poker. Droog and Slick had the most chips, with Boxcars trailing not too far behind. Deuce had a depressingly small amount of chips, but appeared to be enjoying himself nonetheless.

“Slick,” Karkat said, foregoing greetings. “We need to talk.”

“Let them hear it, kid. It’s about today, right?”

“Yeah,” Karkat replied, sitting at the empty seat. Boxcars offered to deal him in, but he refused. “The guy who died, he was in hiding for years. He got me my informant from The Felt, and suddenly turns up dead.”

“How were you talking to your informant?” Droog asked.

“Pesterchum.”

“Too easy to be hacked. The Felt now has the potential to access your account, find you, and kill you.” Karkat shrugged, swallowing uneasily. “You might have to stay holed up at the casino for a while.”

“I have finals tomorrow,” Karkat protested.

“Can’t let him miss those, that’ll look suspicious,” Slick said. “Ms. Paint could drive him there and back. She won’t mind if it’s to keep him safe. When his tests are done, we’ll put him into hiding.”

Droog considered this. “I could take a few days off and watch him, Spades,” Boxcars said. 

“Won’t be necessary,” Slick replied. “The doll is more than capable of watching his sorry ass.” Karkat glared at Slick, then got up to leave. As he walked out, he heard Deuce say, “Gee, he really must’ve screwed up!” Then a chorus of agreements. 

Karkat scowled and went back up to his room, not really caring whether or not he was being loud. He went into his recuperacoon, not bothering to strip, before realizing that he had a math final tomorrow. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact I passed the fuck out last night instead of posting, I'll post a second chapter later tonight. Don't miss it!


	11. Chapter 10: Ms. Paint, Certified Badass

His final was terrible. Nothing added up properly, the numbers jumped around on the pages. After skipping to the portions where he had to actually write out the problems, he filled every multiple choice answer as c, then passed out. He was awoken by the proctor, who gave him a slightly disappointed look. Fuck it, it wasn’t like he had a good chance of surviving until college, much less living to worry about how he was going to make it into college.

When he left, Ms. Paint was waiting for him in her car. For the next few days, Karkat would be on house arrest, always under watch by an adult (Kankri didn’t count). After school was officially over, Slick would move him to a safer area. He wouldn’t be allowed on his computer, nor could he contact his friends.

At least, that was what was supposed to happen. Deuce had slipped him a small smartphone, much to the confusion of Karkat. What use would it be? He found out immediately when Sollux and his new bestie, Rose’s older, super hacker sister, texted him, telling him that their combined technical knowledge allowed them to make sure he wouldn’t be tracked from his phone. They also protected his pesterchum as a further measure, changing the password for him.

Neither him nor Ms. Paint spoke during the ride home. When they got there, he went up to his room and locked himself in, finding a book to read. Everything continued like this for the next two days, which passed with unbearable dullness.

On the fourth and final day, Ms. Paint took multiple wrong turns when driving home. “What’s going on?” Karkat asked.

“Someone’s following us,” she replied, focusing on the rearview mirror. Karkat turned to look out of the back window, and saw a black car following them.

“How are you going to lose them?” Karkat asked. 

“If we make it to the busier parts of the city, we could probably do it. Do you have your sickle on you?” Karkat nodded. “Good. If we can’t shake them, we might have to fight them.”

“They’re probably mobsters, right?” Ms. Paint nodded. “They probably have fucking guns! Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘Don’t bring a knife to a gunfight’? Because it applies to a lot of situations, and bringing a shitty sickle to a gunfight it probably just as stupid and idea!”

“Calm down, you’re being very distracting.” Karkat shut up, but kept looking out the window. The car still tailed them. Minutes passed, Ms. Paint swerved through busy streets skillfully, and the care behind them still followed. 

“Fuck,” Ms. Paint muttered. 

“Oh no.”

“There’s another car after us.”

“Oh fucking hell no.”

“Karkat, I need you to take the wheel.”

“While we’re driving? Have you lost your fucking marbles?”

“Shut up and take the wheel. I’m gonna climb into the backseat, then you sit in the driver’s seat. Got it?”

Karkat nodded and grabbed the wheel at an awkward angle. Ms. Paint was small enough to slip through to the back without much trouble, and Karkat shifted to the seat beside him. It took only a few seconds, but Karkat’s heart was already in his throat. Fuck, so many things could’ve went wrong there. “What are you doing back there?” Karkat asked.

“Looking for something,” she replied. She was rummaging under the back seat, and let out a soft cheer when she found whatever she was looking for. 

Karkat glanced at her through the rearview mirror. “What the fuck is that?” 

She held it up proudly. “My gun.” It wasn’t anything special, just a crappy pistol from the looks of it. “Turn left here, it’ll take you to the slums.” Karkat complied, and the two cars followed. “Stop the car. Get into the back and lay on the floor. Keep your sickle out. Don’t do anything unless they kill me. And even then, wait for them to come for you, and give them hell.” 

Karkat did as she told him, and she moved to the front once more. The mobsters following them got out of the cars, two from each. All of them had green face paint on. Two were carapaces, one was a human, and one was a crocodile. Each of them was carrying a gun. 

Ms. Paint opened the door and got out. Keeping her gun hidden, she said, “Now why are you boys after me?”

The crocodile growled, and one of the carapaces said, “Give us the kid. We know he’s back there.”

“I simply don’t have any idea who you are referring to.”

“Quit the act, lady, or we’ll pump you so full of lead you’ll… Uh.. It won’t be pretty,” the human said, trying to look tough. To Karkat, he just looked stupid.

“I’d like to see you try.” Karkat swallowed, trying to stay calm. Shit. She was dead. She was so utterly fucking dead, fuck, shit, he wasn’t ready to see another dead body because of his dumbass actions.

All of the mobsters raised their guns. Karkat closed his eyes, and four gunshots rang out. The smell of blood wafted into his nostrils, and he started hyperventilating. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He griped his sickle like it was the only thing left, but he wouldn’t be able to use it. Shit. 

Someone touched his shoulder, gently. He couldn’t open his eyes, and a harsh sob racked through his body. Fuck. She was lying there, dead, and one of the mobsters was about to put a bullet through his skull. 

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Karkat gasped and opened his eyes. She was alive! Alive and smiling and not hurt and holding a gun at her side. His confusion was blatant, as Ms. Paint said, “What? You think Spades would let me take care of you if I couldn’t protect myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All caught up. Be sure to stay for tomorrow's update! Please comment any suggestions you have, and I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time~


	12. Chapter 11: Reconnected

Ms. Paint cupped his face in her hands and said, “Oh honey, I was worried that what you saw might’ve done some damage.”

Karkat wiped his eyes. “I’m fine. Fuck, don’t just do that!”

Ms. Paint moved away and got back into the car. Karkat sat up and moved to the seat. They drove home with no other incidents. 

Boxcars was at their house, which wasn’t really a surprise. “Heard there was a shooting,” he said. “We gotta get you somewhere safe, kid.” Karkat nodded silently, and was pulled into a crushing hug. Boxcars was always this affectionate.

“Should I pack some stuff?”

“Just clothes and bathroom stuff.” Karkat went upstairs and piled clothes into his backpack. Putting his toothpaste and body wash in the bag last, he glanced at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes seemed to have doubled in size. His hair was sticking up in every way imaginable, and he looked scared. He was scared. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Ms. Paint might’ve hugged him goodbye. Boxcars could have driven him to the secret hideout after many twists and turns, trying to lighten the mood with easy conversation but stopping once he realized that Karkat was unable to respond. After who knows how much later, Karkat was led inside a nondescript apartment. Droog was inside and gave him the rundown. No wifi. Plenty of books. No cable, but there was a tv and some movies. Plenty of food and water, and Deuce would be making grocery runs every two weeks. 

Kankri and Slick didn’t even show up to see him. 

Now he was alone. He was alone and tears were streaming down his face because he was alone and it was his fault and his friends could be dead right now because of his recklessness. 

Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Sollux, telling him to connect to a wifi network nearby. When he did this, his phone began to buzz with unread pesterchum alerts. Every single one of his friends asked him if he was okay. He sent all of them an affirmative response, and then messaged Sollux. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!  
CG: HOW DID YOU GET ME A WIFI NETWORK.  
TA: ii have my way2  
TA: and al2o youre now neiighbor2 wiith terezii  
CG: WHO THE FUCK IS TEREZI?  
TA: okay iit2 really tiime you learned all of your friiend2 name2   
TA: but riight now ii2 not that tiime and ii wiill 2end you a lii2t later  
TA: maybe riight now you can thank me for beiing an awe3ome friiend  
CG: THANK YOU. SO MUCH.  
TA: oh you 2hould probably me22age calliiope at one poiint  
TA: her account ii2 2ecure now and ii thiink 2he ha2 2ome iinfo  
CG: I’LL GO DO THAT NOW. BYE.  
TA: alriight  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling uraniumUmbra [UU]!  
CG: CALLIOPE, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?  
CG: I HAVE A LOT TO TELL YOU.  
UU: yes, im fine. are yoU okay? ive been trying to contact yoU for days now.  
CG: YEAH, I’M SAFE NOW. THIS MIGHT BE HARD TO HEAR, BUT SOMEONE KILLED YOUR FATHER.  
CG: THAT’S WHY I WENT INTO HIDING, AND WHY I MADE MY FRIENDS HELP YOU SECURE EVERYTHING.  
UU: oh.  
UU: oh my.  
UU: karkat i think it woUld be best if i left for jUst a moment.  
CG: FUCK, BELIEVE ME, I DEFINITELY WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A WHILE, BUT I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU’VE FOUND ANYTHING OUT.  
UU: very well. i talked to my brother. he told me everything.  
UU: according to him, leonid brots was hired directly by lord english. and gUess who hired lord english to do so?  
UU: ill spare yoU the wait ^U^. it was a neUtral party. someone who isnt involved with a gang, so it shoUldnt be too impossible for yoU to find him. someone by the name of lil cal.  
CG: THANKS. GO MOURN OVER YOUR FATHER. I’LL TAKE IT FROM HERE. IF YOU LEARN ANYTHING ELSE, TELL ME. AND I’M SORRY.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling uraniumUmbra [UU]!

Lil Cal. That name sounded eerily familiar. As if it struck a chord in Karkat’s head. A chord that sounded suspiciously like a chord a douchebag hipster would play for the sole purpose of pissing him off.

Oh fuck, he had to talk to Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for this short chapter. Don't worry though, soon enough this story should be finished. I have an update lined up for tomorrow. Until next time~


	13. Chapter 12: What Do You Mean, You Thought Lil' Cal Was A Puppet?

To his despair, Dave wasn’t online. Sollux did end up sending him a guide to who’s who in their online friend group, and Karkat felt more than a little pathetic for needing it. But hey, Karkat had established himself as a huge fucking asshole, so at least he was living up to that title. 

Karkat did eventually go to bed, but only slept for two hours. When he woke up, he took stock. There were four packs of water bottles and two boxes of soda. There was some fruits, vegetables, and meats, but the majority of the food was canned and well preserved. Aside from the clothes he brought, there were a few more shirts, pants, socks, and pairs of underwear in the closet. The tv was stocked with ten different movies, all of which was a romcom. He was going to get out of this place hating romcoms, he swore (not really). There were also a few books, mostly the few he read in school that were decent. There was also a gamehusk beside his bed. Even if it was an old console, and most of the games were horribly cheesy, it was something. 

Other than Karkat’s sickle, which was kept safely beside his bed, he found a shotgun in his closet and a baseball bat in the living room. Good to know he was prepared for someone to show up.

Eridan and Gamzee had contacted him throughout the day, which was comforting if annoying. God, those fuckers. Eridan was disgustingly annoying, and managed to flirt with Karkat twenty times before Karkat left the conversation. Gamzee was high off his ass, and might’ve passed out somewhere during that conversation. Karkat pitied him a little bit. Then, after a day of dicking around, Dave was online.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]!  
CG: HEY ASSHOLE.  
TG: hey not dead asshole  
CG: WHO’S LIL’ CAL?  
TG: friend of my bros  
TG: sometimes hell crash over at our apartment  
TG: why  
CG: I GOT A FUCKING LEAD.  
CG: CALLIOPE PULLED THROUGH. LORD ENGLISH WAS HIRED BY A THIRD PARTY. A THIRD PARTY WHO GOES BY THE NAME LIL’ CAL.  
TG: oh wow  
TG: sorry my brothers friend mightve been behind your dads death  
TG: he is an asshole though  
CG: CAN YOU TRY TO FIND OUT IF HE’S THAT THIRD PARTY?  
TG: well heres the thing karkat  
TG: hes not really a big guy or anything but hes fucking tough and scary and could probably kill me without a second thought so id rather not get involved  
CG: STRIDER, IT’S MY DEAD DAD!   
TG: hey man i know dead parents suck and i wish i could do more to help because youre one of my best friends  
TG: but id rather keep this as you having a dead father than a dead father, a dead friend, and some lunatic who is more than capable of tracking you down and killing you

Fuck him and his reasonable concern. 

CG: FUCKING FINE THEN.  
CG: CAN I TALK TO YOUR BROTHER?  
TG: yeah   
TG: and dont think i cant see what youre doing now  
TG: ill send you dirks pesterchum but you wont get bros  
TG: i dont think hell take kindly to you accusing his closest friend of murder  
TG: its timaeustestified  
CG: THANKS. I’LL TELL YOU HOW IT GOES.  
TG: or i could just ask my brother who is literally in the room right next to me and spare you the trouble  
CG: FUCK OF DICKASS.  
TG: dickass  
TG: thats creative  
TG: is my ass made of dicks or are multiple dicks being rammed into my ass  
TG: what is the insult here i must know  
CG: THE INSULT IS IF I COULD SEE YOUR STUPID FACE I’M SURE IT WOULD LOOK LIKE A COMBINATION OF DISEASED DICKS AND ASSES.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]!

Fuck him and his uncanny ability to piss Karkat off, despite years of trying to calm down.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT]!  
CG: ARE YOU DIRK?  
TT: You must be Karkat.  
TT: Dave already gave me the cliffnotes of what you need me to do.   
CG: GOOD. WILL YOU BE ABLE TO HELP ME?  
TT: I believe so, but we need to talk about this first. I know you’re in hiding because of your informant with The Felt. You rushed in headfirst and didn’t think that you were messing with a powerful gang.  
TT: Right now, you have the benefit of needing information from an independent party, who doesn’t have hundreds of foot soldiers ready to kill you.  
TT: Keep this in mind, though. Lil’ Cal has associated with nearly every gang in this city more than once. He gets paid not only in money, but in loyalty. Basically, he’s untouchable.  
TT: I’m not going to ask him whether or not he killed your dad. Once the words leave my mouth, he’ll know the connection and find a way to send thugs to kill you.  
TT: Give me a couple of days to do some snooping. Don’t bring this up with Dave, because he’s stupidly noble, and might try to help me. He’s not sneaky enough, he might get caught.  
CG: YOU SEEM AWFULLY FUCKING SURE OF YOURSELF.  
TT: Of course I am. I was basically raised by Lil’ Cal because I’m close to my older brother’s age. He was a better parent to Dave than he was to me.  
TT: I know how to spy. I’ll get back to you soon enough. Until then, I have a suggestion.  
CG: WHICH IS?  
TT: Get all of your friends on board. I know you might be worried about The Felt finding a connection, but follow a basic set of rules. Tell them not to make any moves.  
TT: I don’t think you know that the death of your father meant something much more important than the loss of a parent. He was trying to bring about serious political and social reform to the city, and had plans to bring the rest of Skaia to do the same.  
TT: It wasn’t a murder, it was an assassination.   
CG: BY THE PROTECTORS OF ALTERNIA.  
CG: FUCK, HE WAS RIGHT.   
TT: Who was right?  
CG: I’VE GOTTA LEAVE RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO WRITE THIS SHIT DOWN.  
TT: Karkat what happened?  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT]!

Karkat rushed through the cupboards in the apartment, searching for a pen and some paper. He had to make sense of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. Please leave a comment with any advice you may have, my only goal is to provide enjoyable content. Until next time~


	14. Chapter 13: Diaries Can Be Useful

As seemed to be the case with all writers, as soon as Karkat sat down with his paper, his ideas fled from his mind. For many minutes, he sat with his pen poised on the paper, ready to record everything he had leaned so far. But he didn’t know where to start. 

If Rose were here, she’d be more than happy to record everything that had happened so far. She’d be happy to do so, too. Kanaya would probably tell him to act like it was an essay, but he wasn’t particularly good at essays, so what use would that be?

Finally, Karkat settled for jotting down notes. He started with Doc Scratch.

‘Doc Scratch: Former informant of The Felt. Dead. Theorized of The Protectors of Alternia.’

The notes were scarce, but they could be worse. Karkat continued. 

‘Calliope: Daughter of Doc Scratch. Living. Member of The Felt. My informant.’

‘Lord English: Kingpin of The Felt. Alive. Never seen before. Known as ruthless. Was theorized by Doc Scratch to be the person who hired Leonid Brots, which was confirmed by Calliope. Hired Leonid Brots by command of third party, Lil’ Cal.’

‘Leonid Brots: Member of The Knights. Dead. Assassinator of The Signless. Hired by Lord English.’

‘Lil’ Cal: Independent party in Genesis City who has worked for most gangs. Alive. Has connections to Strider family. Working under an unknown source, he hired Lord English. Violent. Dangerous. Has connections to almost everyone.’

‘Protectors of Alternia: According to Doc Scratch, a gang that has existed for centuries but is just now getting a foothold. Made up of what is most likely highbloods that want to re-establish the hemospectrum. Reason why most positions of power are occupied by highblood trolls? Most likely. I suspect a member, most likely the kingpin, hired Lil’ Cal. Operates everywhere? Deserves to be researched, the president may be human, but most governors and mayors are trolls.’

There, that summed it up. Now for what Dirk suggested. Karkat took a picture of these notes with his phone, and created a group chat including all of his friends. The only ones online were Terezi, Equius, Kanaya and John. They responded almost immediately to his picture.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] created ‘IMPORTANT FUCKING GROUP CHAT’!  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] changed the name to ‘FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY’!  
centaursTesticle [CT] changed the name to ‘FRUITY RUMPUS %%%HOLE FACTORY’!  
CG: OKAY EVERYONE STOP CHANGING THE FUCKING NAME RIGHT NOW.  
EB: aw but i didn’t get to change the name.  
GA: Neither Did I Karkat  
GA: This Doesnt Seem Very Fair  
CG: NO NO NO FUCKING NO WE ARE NOT GETTING DISTRACTED.  
CG: THIS IS IMPORTANT EVERYONE LISTEN UP.  
GC: YOU H34RD TH3 M4N, 4BSOLUT3LY NO FUN WH4TSO3V3R.  
CG: YES. WE NEED TO GET SHIT DONE.   
CG: AS YOU CAN ALL SEE FROM MY PICTURE, I’M IN DEEP SHIT.  
CG: DAVE’S OLDER BROTHER TOLD ME TO TELL ALL OF YOU. I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHY, BUT THE POINT IS, THERE IS A DANGEROUS GANG MADE UP OF HIGHBLOODS THAT HAS ASSASSINATED ONE POLITICIAN, AND COULD HAVE ASSASSINATED MORE. IT’S LIKELY PROTECTORS OF ALTERNIA IS MADE UP OF HIGHBLOODS IN POWER, AND WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEIR CAMPAIGN OF HEMOSPECTRUM REINSTATEMENT HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR.  
EB: no offense karkat but this all seems really out there. like a conspiracy theory.  
GC: YOU WOULD B3 SURPR1S3D 3GB3RT. MY MOM H4S B33N T4LK1NG 4BOUT HOW MOST PROS3CUTORS NOW 4R3 H1GHBLOODS.  
GC: 1T COULD GO TO SHOW TH4T SOM3TH1NG H4S CH4NG3D P3RT41N1NG TO H3MOTYP3 R3L4T1ONS.  
CG: EXACTLY.   
CT: D--> Perhaps dirk told you to inform us in hopes we would encourage a revolution  
CT: D--> Much like your father did before you  
EB: wait aren’t you like a hemospectrum nut, equius?  
CT: D--> I used to be but i realized that we are living in a different time  
CT: D--> I do still have a STRONG interest in the past hemospectrum   
CT: D--> Hoofever i have realized its harm  
GA: Thats Very Good Equius  
GA: Any Insight As To What We Can Do To Create A Revolution  
CG: DIRK SAID WE SHOULD ALL JUST WAIT FOR NOW. JUST KEEP THIS STUFF IN MIND. AND WATCH OUT FOR LOWBLOODS LIKE ME. WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH VIOLENCE AGAINST LOWBLOODS IS GOING TO RISE.  
EB: not to mention violence against humans! we all are basically mutants without the horns or grey skin!  
CT: D--> Im sure we can arrange something to keep everyone safe  
CG: I CAN RELY ON YOU GUYS TO FIGURE THAT OUT. BUT KEEP IT IN YOUR MIND THAT WE HAVE TO CHANGE THIS.  
CG: THE PEOPLE IN CHARGE OF SKAIA ARE TRYING TO MAKE IT ALTERNIA. WE NEED TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING.  
GC: Y34H!  
GC: YOUR SP33CHS N33D 4 B1T MOR3 WORK K4RKL3S.  
CG: FUCK YOU.   
carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now offline!

There. With that squared away, Karkat looked back at his notes. Until Dirk got back to him, he wouldn’t have anything else to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh this was kind of a recap. Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow! Until next time~


	15. Chapter 14: Dirk is the Most Efficient Friend

Karkat was expecting to wait a week for Dirk’s response. If Lil’ Cal was as dangerous as the Strider’s said, Karkat wouldn’t have pushed Dirk to jump into a potentially dangerous situation. The death count was one. He was going to keep it that way. Naturally, it was a surprise that Dirk messaged him the next day. Karkat double checked the message before he replied.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TT: I found some documents.  
CG: THAT FAST?  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE CAUTIOUS.  
TT: I was. But I’m also experienced when it comes to snooping for information. My older brother might be heavily involved in illegal activities. I like to know exactly what he might be getting up to.   
TT: Anyway, about Lil’ Cal. His real name is Hal. He’s definitely the middleman you mentioned. He keeps tabs on every gang member in the city.   
TT: From what I can see, he has the most promising lead on Lord English. There’s a picture, but no real name. I can’t say I’ve seen the guy ever before, which is odd. Every citizen in Skaia with dangerous mutations has to be recorded down in the city database. I did check for Lord English, but I couldn’t find a match.  
CG: WHAT KIND OF MUTATIONS?  
TT: Nothing as arbitrary as blood color. Extra limbs, extra appendages, the like.   
TT: Sometimes eye color is an indicator of something dangerous in a troll’s body. Lord English’s eyes were two different colors.  
CG: SO THE FUCKER’S A TROLL.  
CG: HETEROCHROMIA ISN’T A SEVERE MUTATION. SOLLUX HAS THAT.  
TT: It wasn’t just that. There were multiple pictures, and each picture has different eye colors.   
CG: OH FUCK.  
CG: I’M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT WAS AN OMEN OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION BACK ON ALTERNIA. BUT I’D HAVE TO CHECK WITH ARADIA.  
TT: Yeah, well, don’t worry. Eyes that change colors aren’t considered a good omen anywhere.  
TT: But I’m not here to tell you about Lord English. The Felt is no longer important to you.   
TT: I had to go back to files from three years ago. There wasn’t much information on the deal. Lil’ Cal was hired by the Protectors of Alternia to set up Lord English.  
CG: THEY’RE SMART. THEY TOOK A LOT OF PRECAUTIONS. IF LEONID BROTS WAS EVER INVESTIGATED FURTHER, THE KNIGHTS OR THE FELT WOULD’VE BEEN BLAMED.  
TT: Right. Lil’ Cal is clean. We can assume two very important things. The Protectors of Alternia have been around for a long time if they were able to find Lil’ Cal, and Lil’ Cal has to have information on some of the members of the Protectors of Alternia. Think of it, if Lil’ Cal was able to get a picture of one of the most well hidden kingpins in the world, he would’ve been able to get dirt on the Protectors of Alternia.  
CG: THAT’S ALL GOOD AND NICE, BUT DID HE MANAGE TO GET A PICTURE?  
TT: Yes. But I need to make sure you don’t throw your phone when I tell you.  
CG: WHY WOULD I? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING MUCH TROUBLE IT’D BE FOR ME TO TRY AND GET THIS THING FIXED?  
TT: I warned you. Mayor Peixes hired Lil’ Cal.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]’s phone broke!

His phone crashed against the wall, but the needless destruction didn’t calm him. His other hand was gripped into a tight fist, his claws digging into the flesh of his palm. He was seeing red. Fuck the Midnight Crew, he was going to barge out of this apartment just for the satisfaction of killing Peixes. Fuck. FUCK! Goddammit!

Rage.

Unbearable bright red was all he saw.

The world around him moved in slow motion. Like he was underneath a red sea. 

His ears felt clogged. Maybe he screamed, or did he whisper? He couldn’t tell.

His mouth suddenly felt too full, like his teeth had sharpened and grown. His claws looked longer. 

And then he blacked out.

 

“Karkat.” He shifted slightly, moaning and rolling over. “Karkat! Wake up!”

He opened his eyes slightly. A girl with messy hair was leaning over him. A blind girl, if her red eyes weren’t a fashion statement. “What do you want?” Then the severity of his situation rushed back to him, and he remembered how he was supposed to be in hiding. “Get the fuck away! Shit!” he scrambled up as best he could, and the blind girl leaned back. “How’d you get here!”

“Calm your shit, Karkles.”

“Terezi?”

“The one and only.” She stuck out her hand, and he shook it. Then she pulled him close and licked his face. 

“Oh god what the fuck?”

“What? I wanted to see you. You’re cuter than I thought.” Karkat blanked completely. “Dirk messaged Sollux that you broke your phone. He made me come here to take it back to him.”

“Oh. Uh, it’s over there.” He looked around. Jeez, he’d wrecked the room. The cushions were ripped, some of the carpet looked torn, the walls had scratches. God bless his angry self for avoiding destroying the tv. 

“What did you find out that pissed you off?” Terezi asked.

“Peixes killed my Dad.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Should I tell the group chat?”

“Yeah. And tell them she’s in the Protectors of Alternia.”

“So we were right, then. Top political figures across Skaia are Protectors of Alternia. Do you think they’re staging a coup?”

“Coo? Why would I give a fuck about birds?”

“You’re stupid. Coup’ de tat. It’s an old French term for an overthrow of the government.”

“Why do you know more about humans than humans do?” As Terezi began explaining how she wanted to be well rounded, which was much more than Karkat could say, he began thinking about what she said. Was an overthrow of Skaia’s government the Protectors of Alternia’s plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever don't update when I say I will, it's definitely because I passed out. Expect another chapter later today to make up for my exhaustion. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading. Until next time~


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Not A Leader

Terezi visited him everyday. Whenever he asked how she was getting in, she would laugh and shrug her shoulders, then say, “I don’t know, I can’t see.” Karkat knew it was a bullshit response, but maybe it would be better to not think about it. Of course there would be an entrance of some sort, but if he knew about it, he’d spend too much energy worrying about what seemed like his imminent death.

It took a week for Sollux to fix Karkat’s phone. Terezi brought it to Karkat with a note from Sollux, calling him an ungrateful asshole. Terezi told him that Sollux had asked her to punch Karkat square in the nose, but she didn’t want to, and Karkat wasn’t going to protest. Instead, he added his newfound knowledge of Lil’ Cal and the PA and onto his note sheet. He added the mayor’s involvement and Lil’ Cal’s real name. Before he could take a message to send it, Terezi grabbed his arm. “Wait, Karkat, stop.”

“Why? Rez, I need to get them involved and updated if I want everyone safe.”

“This is sort of a huge bomb to drop on them.”

“Didn’t you already tell them?” Terezi didn’t reply. “Terezi, I asked you to fucking tell them! It’s not just for my benefit, my stupid ass got them in a situation where they could get hurt!”

“Yes, but have you taken into consideration that this is Feferi’s mom we’re talking about?” Terezi replied. 

“Feferi’s mom?”

“Yes, Feferi Peixes is related to Mayor Peixes. Karkat Holmes strikes again.”

“Shit.” Karkat put his hand in his hair, trying to push his bangs out of his eyes. Shit, when was the last time he got a haircut? “But Feferi is so nice! How is she related to that bitch?”

“Attitudes don’t run in the family, Karkles. Just be careful. Feferi deserves to know, and she’s strong, but this is a huge accusation.”

“Right. Do you think I could get Eridan to tell her?”

“They have been friends since hatching, but Eridan is an ass at the best of times,” Terezi said. “You could try Sollux.”

“Sollux has the sensitivity of a brick wall sometimes,” Karkat replied. “Kanaya is good with sensitive stuff?”

“Yes, yes she is.”

“Got it. I’ll tell her about this.” 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]!  
CG: I NEED YOUR HELP.  
GA: As Is The Norm Now  
GA: What Do You Need  
CG: I NEED TO BREAK THE NEWS TO FEFERI THAT HER MOM IS A MEMBER OF A POWERFUL GANG AND WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DAD’S DEATH.  
GA: Well Dont Do It Yourself  
GA: Youll Butcher Than Conversation And Destroy Her  
CG: GEE THANKS KANAYA. WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?  
GA: I Dont Know  
GA: Ill Break The News For You  
CG: THANKS. TELL HER TO MESSAGE ME IF SHE NEEDS TO KNOW MORE. OR IF SHE NEEDS A PLACE TO STAY.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]!

“Done,” Karkat said. “I’ll probably have to talk about everything with her afterwards. Oh, you should probably leave soon. Someone should be showing up with food or something.”

“You just want to see how I manage to get in and out of here,” she said, sticking her tongue out. “Besides, who died and made you leader?”

“My Dad,” Karkat scoffed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry that this all came back.”

“No, it’s fine, it was a joke.”

“Karkat, your father was murdered and now you’re digging through old memories”

Karkat shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Hey, if you can manage to pull together a political revolution in this country, and get rid of the growing desire to reinstate the hemocaste, you’ll be the best fucking leader in this world.”

“I’m not a leader” Karkat sighed. 

“None of us are.”

“We both know that Vriska is the best leader in this group.”

Terezi laughed. “Sure, if we needed to pull of a bank heist or something. Maybe blow up a few orphanages on the way there.” With each word, she laughed harder. Karkat gave her some time to catch her breath. “Well, that last one is a bit extreme, but you get the point.”

“Yeah, loud and fucking clear.”

“I’m going to head home now, Karkat. Tell your brother that my super rad, totally awesome sister says hi.”

“How can I do that without getting you in trouble, moron?”

“Oh yeah. Whatever. See you later.” Karkat waved good bye, forgetting how pointless that was, and she left. Karkat leaned back on the couch, rubbing his eyes. His Dad would’ve handled this, somehow. He was the leader of this fucking family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, just 21 chapters in this story! I finally finished writing it! Everyday will bring an update, so stay tuned and thanks for reading! Until next time~


	17. Chapter 16: Poor Peixes

The apartment was always quieter without Terezi. Karkat was tempted to invite her back, but it was about time that someone from the Midnight Crew visited, and he didn’t want her getting in trouble. One of them getting in trouble with a gang was enough.

Feferi didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. He understood. Either she was mad at him for breaking the news in such a roundabout way, or she was mad at herself and her bloodline for the murder of Karkat’s father. It was alright, though. Feferi was one of the most forgiving friends he had. 

Nobody visited Karkat for the rest of the day. Nor the next day. The day after, Terezi did stop by again with her old gamehusk, and they played fiduspawn for a good hour. But she couldn’t replace the feeling that Karkat had been forgotten by Slick.

He started spending his time staring blankly at the wall. Nothing had happened. He felt stuck. Useless. He voiced this to Terezi, who told him to calm down and appreciate that life was somewhat normal. 

No word from Slick. No word from the Midnight Crew. No word from Feferi, and he was starting to worry.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!  
CG: I’M SORRY FEFERI.  
CC: No Karkat, it’s okay.  
CC: It’s not your fault my mot)(er is evil.   
CC: I’m sorry for not responding for so long.  
CG: IT’S OKAY. REMEMBER WHEN I HOLED MYSELF UP IN MY HOUSE FOR THREE WEEKS AFTER MY DAD DIED?  
CC: )(e)(e, yea)(. But my mom is t)(e one responsible for t)(at.  
CC: T)(e worst part is, I believe it. Kanaya didn’t )(ave to convince me. It seemed so realistic.  
CG: IS YOUR MOM THAT BAD?  
CC: Well, s)(e isn’t )(orrible. S)(e’s a bit cold )(earted. Not big on affection. Really, Meena)( raised me more t)(an anyone.  
CC: I didn’t really like any of t)(e maids when I was younger.  
CG: WELL, SORRY THAT SHE’S A MURDEROUS HEMOCASTE WORSHIPPER. THAT’S TO BE EXPECTED THOUGH, WASN’T SHE THE QUEEN OF ALTERNIA?  
CC: T)(e Imperial -Empress, actually. But t)(at’sonly w)(at s)(e says, s)(e doesn’t )(ave evidence to back it up.  
CG: FUSCHIABLOODS CAN LIVE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS.  
CC: Don’t remind me. 38(  
CG: OH YEAH, SORRY.   
CC: No, it’s alrig)(t. It just gets scary to t)(ink t)(at I’m going to outlive all of my friends.  
CG: I COULDN’T IMAGINE. I HAVE THE LIFESPAN OF A HUMAN. AND THAT’S ONLY IF I AVOID GETTING KILLED BY THE FELT. I BET THE PROTECTORS OF ALTERNIA WILL BE MY NEXT PROBLEM.  
CC: Probably.  
CG: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY. I NEED EVERYONE ON BOARD WITH THIS WHOLE ORDEAL.   
CC: I could start getting everyone to talk to other friends. We need as many people as we can get. You’re basically starting a political revolution.  
CG: REALLY?  
CC: Yes Karkat, reelly. More laws are being set up against trolls everyday. Some of it is because )(umans are terrified of trolls, but ot)(er laws are blatant disregard for equality between castes. Like, did you know the government is trying to put )(ars)(er laws against lowbloods joining in the military because t)(ey are considered weak? And more colleges are starting to look for )(ig)(blood applicants, because those are the ‘smarter’ trolls. Do you know lowbloods are getting paid the least out of any group?  
CG: SHIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS? THAT SHIT ISN’T EVEN FAIR!  
CC: I know. I want to go into politics w)(en I graduate. I want to make this country safer, more fair.  
CG: I’M BEHIND YOU ON THAT ONE.   
CG: I’M GONNA LEAVE NOW. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY. STAY SAFE. IF YOUR MOM FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, YOUR FUCKED.  
CC: Believe me, I know. Good bye!  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!

She had piqued his interest with the mention of those laws. He wasn’t one for politics, all of it seemed like a reeking pile of shit to him, but this was worth investigating. He was under the impression he was going against a gang. An extensive gang, yes, but a gang nonetheless. Maybe those politicians had deeper connections than he thought.

With a quick Google search, he found a site listing some of the most recent xenophobic laws. Most of them were directed towards lowbloods, but there were a few that targeted all trolls. It was easy to forget that humans were the largest species on this planet. They bred like rabbits, for fuck’s sake. Some of the blatant xenophobic laws included trolls not being able to carry firearms unless they were police officers or members of the military, highbloods being the first to be drafted in times of war, and all psychic trolls had to be accounted for and tracked.

Then there were the other laws, the ones Feferi mentioned. There was a statistic saying that, in illegal sweatshops across the country, lowbloods made up the overwhelming majority of workers. Lowbloods were believed to be more easily addicted to sopor and got the longest prison sentences, despite it being a known fact that humans were most likely to be addicted. There were around four lowbloods that owned businesses. Lowbloods were more likely than any other troll to be raped, but wouldn’t be charged for rape unless it was a human. Lowbloods got more prison time for thievery and murder. There were police investigations for lowblood gangs, but no mentions of any highblood gangs. There was nothing major, but a few blogs dedicated to conspiracy theories were talking about government plans to enslave all lowbloods. A bit of a stretch, but who knew anymore. 

Karkat added all of this to the group chat. Nobody was online, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, but he needed them to be safe. Terezi was right, in a way. He had to keep them updated, make sure they weren’t doing anything stupid. He had to be their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. Until next time~


	18. Chapter 17: What Are Brothers For?

“It was the mayor.” Those were the first words out of his mouth when he saw that Kankri was the one to bring groceries. At first, he looked confused, but his eyes widened when the realization sunk in.

“I suspected as much,” he muttered, barely audible. Karkat wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. “I don’t know if you remember any of Dad’s claims, but he was making a big statement about those involved in the government that were letting gangs get away with everything. Of course the mayor was getting bribed, she probably had the money to hire someone.”

“It gets worse. She’s in a gang.”

“Isn’t everyone at this point?”

Karkat explained who the Protectors of Alternia were, and what Doc Scratch’s theory had been. Kankri listened, the corners of his lips pointed down as he absorbed this information. He didn’t seem surprised. 

“I have this friend,” Kankri said, when Karkat asked him about it. “And he’s a bit like me, because he wasn’t very popular either. Not even with his friends. So he talks to me about a lot of things. He talks about his dad a lot. They’re a family of sea trolls, so of course his father is big on traditional Alternia crap. Claims to be the one and only Orphaner Dualscar.”

“That’s the equivalent of a human saying they’re Hitler.”

“Yes, well, you know exactly what time of man Cronus’s father is. Cronus always talks about this family business, and how his dad is very adamant about Cronus’s involvement. He never goes into depth about what he does, but he hates it, and isn’t proud of it.”

“You think he’s part of PA?”

“He’s a sea troll with an old fashioned parent. I’m almost positive he was forced to be a thug of sorts.”

“Do you think he’ll help us?”

“I need to learn what exactly you’re doing first.” Shit, he never got around to explaining this plan to his brother. He added Kankri to the group chat and showed him his notes so far. He explained what Dirk had told him to do as best he could, though he was silently praying the Kankri would be able to understand despite the horribly shitty explanation. 

“You really are like Dad,” Kankri said as he browsed through the notes for the umpteenth time. Karkat had to admire his determination to know the facts. “Yes, I know you have our mother’s face, whoever that is. But you’re starting something. Maybe it started out of your impulsive nature, but you do believe in the right things when you aren’t pissed off.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“I think Dad would be proud.”

Karkat almost didn’t respond, and when he did, it was a basic, “He’d be proud of you too.”

Kankri didn’t react. “I haven’t done anything of value yet.”

“You didn’t get an old man killed.”

“He was bound to be discovered sooner or later.”

“That’s a bit morbid, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely, but it’s the truth. Besides, think of the lowbloods and humans you’ll save!”

“At the cost of what? I got all my friends involved. Everyone I care about is going against something bigger than I can comprehend.” Karkat sighed. “Maybe I wish I left everything alone. I don’t know if it’s worth it.”

“It’s always worth it to improve the lives of millions.”

“You know I won’t be able to do shit holed up in here. I don’t even know what to do if I get out,” Karkat admitted. 

“I think you’ll figure it out. I honestly do.” 

Karkat didn’t respond, and Kankri got up to leave. Before Kankri could walk out of the door, Karkat said, “Oh, uh, happy belated birthday. I got you a gift. It’s in a box in my closet. It’s just an old necklace from Dad’s campaign that I found at some novelty shop. Nothing special, really.” Kankri grinned and opened his mouth, but Karkat said, “Okay, now beat it. I don’t need a spiel on how awesome I am.” He complied without a word, and Karkat smiled slightly as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was longer than it came out to be.... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I like writing about sibling stuff. Be sure to tune in for tomorrow's update, and leave any advice or other comments for me to read. Until next time~


	19. Chapter 18: Midnight Calliope

Karkat had watched every movie in the apartment, beaten fiduspawn twice, and managed to play a full game of monopoly with Terezi (the game lasted for five hours, there were twelve snack breaks, Karkat lost, and Terezi kept licking the money because it tasted good). Dirk refused to risk any more information, and he was positive there was nothing else to find. He didn’t want to contact Calliope for the obvious reasons. If Karkat felt stuck before, he now felt as though he had been trapped in rock, forever frozen in place. He could do nothing, and nothing was happening.

Equius was doing a great job of keeping him updated about the ongoings in the city. He had witnessed and intervened quite a few highbloods who were attacking lowbloods and humans. Gamzee has gotten high and woke up under a bridge, got high again, and then managed to find himself under Terezi’s bed, wearing nothing but a fairy costume and a bikini bottom. Karkat almost let her bring him over so they could meet, but his better judgement reminded him that Gamzee might have loose lips when high. Jade was checking in every day now, trying to keep Karkat entertained. Vriska was showing him pictures of the mayor surrounded by crude, hand drawn penises. He had some cool friends. 

Slick showed up for a gruff couple of minutes, and he told him that Karkat might be able to leave before school started again. It was the best news Karkat had heard in what felt like centuries. He wanted to go outside and wonder. He felt… Apartment trapped. 

He was having nightmares. The grotesque figure of the mayor was twenty feet tall and always trying to kill him. Sometimes he’d see his father, with no eyes, his face covered in the mutant blood that made him a target, the words that Karkat was a disappointment on his lips, always ready to crash down and break Karkat’s heart. He always woke up before that happened. Sometimes it was Doc Scratch. Kankri. The Midnight Crew. His friends. Himself.

He was either sleeping more or less. He was either eating more or less. Headaches demolished his ability to think about a next move, because dammit, he wouldn’t quit here.

Some days he would sit by the window and look at the sky for hours on end. 

Sometimes he would look at pictures of his father just so he wouldn’t feel alone.

He was almost glad Rose had forced everyone to watch the fourth remake of the Harry Potter series. He could relate to Sirius. Stuck inside for his own safety. The handsome sea troll was impossible to hate. An outcast when he was sorted into Gryffindor, it had to have been harsh. Besides, Karkat’s first crush had been the sea troll actor to play Sirius.

His constant boredom lasted until the very moment Calliope messaged him.

uraniumUmbra [UU] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]!  
UU: i messed Up.  
UU: my brother stole my phone.  
UU: i made him promise not to tell how he foUnd oUt bUt yoU’re in troUble.  
UU: get ready to defend yoUrself becaUse the felt will be after yoU.  
CG: FUCK. GOT IT.   
CG: STAY SAFE.   
uraniumUmbra [UU] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat put a short warning in the chat. He messaged Terezi separately, making sure she didn’t try to help him. Then he told Slick, who, after asking how the fuck he got a phone, told him he was sending a few thugs over. Karkat holed himself in his room, taking the gun, the baseball bat, and his sickle. It was nine at night.

He compiled all his notes. If he died, he would make sure there was something left. He listed everything, starting with him walking home. Then he wrote a short note. He put everything inside an envelope, hid it in his bag, messaged Terezi where it was (just in case), and then flopped onto his bed. 

Then a thud. A bang. Shouting.The thugs Slick had sent were shooting at whoever The Felt sent. Karkat gripped his sickle tighter. There were five thugs fighting for him. He recognized all of their voices.

One of them shouted in pain, and the other screamed in rage. Three other bodies fell. Another thug screamed, another of The Felt. Then a roar of rage, something that reminded Karkat of the legendary rage of the Grand Highblood. This troll was fucking pissed. The other three thugs were screaming at it, shooting. Then they screamed. Then there was silence.

Now somebody was coming upstairs. Karkat swore under his breath and opened his window. There was a fire escape just below him. Taking his bag, he jumped out. Then he tried to get out as silently as possible. Police sirens were going off in the distance. 

Karkat looked up. The monster was looking out the window, snarling. Lord English himself. He looked big enough to break the fire escape if he jumped, and he seemed to know this too, as he didn’t. Instead, he went back inside, and Karkat ran. 

Gamzee was messaging him. Giving him an address. His words were clear, his stupid quirk forgotten. Karkat started looking for the street he was given, then the address. Gamzee had led him to a poor tenement, which Karkat practically sprinted into. Who knew how fast Lord English could run. 

Gamzee was waiting in the living room, and when he saw Karkat he pulled him into a bear hug. “Hey bro,” he said, sounding tired yet awake. “Heard you got into trouble.”

“Yeah. Lord English might show up here Gamzee, we have to run.”

“I don’t motherfucking run from some assholes trying to hurt my best bro.” Gamzee held up his clubs to emphasize this point.

“He’s fucking huge!” Karkat said. “He must’ve been shot fifty times, and he’s still kicking!”

“Yeah, well, I’m a fucking purple blood, and I’ve been asleep for too long.” There were loud footsteps from outside, then a battle cry. Gamzee grinned, the makeup on his turning it into a ghoulish mockery of joy. He stepped outside.

Gamzee was a one man army. Lord English, with red blood dripping from the bullet wounds on his chest, swung at Gamzee’s head with his cane. Gamzee leaned away from it and hit Lord English in the torso with a club. Lord English didn’t cry out in pain, but in rage. He lunged for Gamzee’s head, but due to his agility, only grabbed his shirt. Lord English swung him around, throwing Gamzee into a building. Gamzee got up.

Karkat was watching the fight so intently (Gamzee had thrown a club at Lord English’s head, hitting him in the eye), he didn’t hear someone walking behind him. He wouldn’t have noticed if they didn’t place their hand on his shoulder. Karkat jumped out of his skin and turned around. It was an older, slightly better groomed version of Gamzee. Except his lips were sewn shut. He pointed to Gamzee, and Karkat heard, ‘IS MY BROTHER OKAY?”

‘Yes,’ Karkat thought. This troll couldn’t talk. It was unusual for highbloods to be psychic, but not unheard of. 

‘I’M GOING TO HELP HIM. STAY INSIDE.’

One Gamzee was dangerous. A second Gamzee was fucking brutal. The brothers fought like a well oiled machine, as if they were entirely used to fighting a freakish troll giant together. Lord English was slowing down, he couldn’t land any punches, and then Gamzee’s brother jabbed his sharpened claws into Lord English’s face. Lord English shrieked as the brother bit his throat, rearing back and pulling out a chunk of flesh. Blood spurted out of the wound, which encouraged the brothers, who literally tore Lord English apart. Karkat threw up and stopped watching.

Minutes of silence passed. The Makaras walked back inside, both ignoring Karkat. Then Gamzee came back, clean of blood. His arm was bent at an odd angle, and he had a few cuts on his face. “He won’t be bothering you anymore, Karbro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the longest chapter of the story. It's almost all wrapped up. Thank you to everyone for reading, leaving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking! I hope you enjoyed! I will see you all tomorrow for the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: Welcome Back

Slick showed up at the tenement, and the first thing he did was pull a knife on Gamzee. Gamzee had already eaten more sopor, so he wasn’t as violent, but Karkat restrained Slick nonetheless. “You stupid piece of shit! He was my kill!”

“Slick, cut it out!” Karkat shouted.

“Don’t even get me started on you, brat!” Slick screamed. “Was this fucking worth it?”

“Fucking sure! You can kill the mayor for murdering my Dad if you want!” Slick stopped and glared at him with his one good eye. 

“The hell did you find out?”

“Enough. Keep on the watch for the Protectors of Alternia.”

“Droog did some research on that. Boxcars managed to catch one of them. We found out they’re trying to take over the world. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same as you.” Slick nodded. Karkat waved good bye to Gamzee, and the two left before Gamzee could hug them both. He drove Karkat home silently. Karkat had stayed the night at Gamzee’s house. Gamzee and Kurloz both got rid of all the evidence that they killed Lord English. They were used to the criminal life, apparently. Nobody was going to rat them out for the obvious reasons. The police showed up, took the body, took some pictures, and after Kurloz slipped them some cash, they left. 

Ms. Paint held onto Karkat for a full five minutes when he got home. Spades had to pry her off and then let her latch onto him for double the time. He was only saying he hated it. Otherwise, there was no celebration that he was back. Kankri pulled Karkat up to his room and locked the door. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No. I have to show you something.” He showed Kankri all of his papers. “Think you could put this on your blog? We need to spread the word.”

“I don’t have a blog, Karkat.”

“Right, because you’re definitely not the type to have a Trollumblr and update people on human, troll, and carapace rights.”

“Fine. What’s it about?”

“The mayor, and the rest of the Protectors of Alternia. I’ll ask a few of my friends to do the same.”

“Give those to me tonight, I’ll type everything out and send a copy to your friends. Which ones were you going to ask?”

“Dave. He’s a big enough hipster tool to attract the other douchebag hipster tools. Maybe Rose and Kanaya. If you have any friends who are sort of internet famous and want to help, send it to them.”

“Got it.”

“I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Alright.”

Karkat went to leave, then faltered. He looked back at Kankri, reached for the doorknob, then hugged Kankri instead. They didn’t say anything. Then he pulled back, looked to the floor, and left so he could finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last complete chapter! The next is just an epilogue. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you stay one more day, for tomorrow's update, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time~


	21. Epilogue

When she had first comforted Karkat after the death of his father, she knew she had done a terrible job. Kanaya was always there for him, so she couldn’t do that much damage, but the words she said still haunted her. “I can’t imagine how it feels to lose a parent, but I’m sorry.”

How lame did that sound? Like it came straight off an old Hallmark card. Gross. Surely, she could do better than that when it came to comforting an old friend?

But the simple truth was this; she had no way of understanding his pain, and thus could not properly help.

It was cruel karma that brought Karkat around to tell her that her mom is a murderer, and now she understood entirely. Her mother was still alive and healthy, but she was dead to Feferi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Last night was busy. But here's the end! For a few days, I'll be working on writing more stories as opposed to posting. On May 10th, I'll return briefly to post a Star Wars one shot. The second work to this series is in the making. Thank you, to everyone who bookmarked this story, left a comment, and left kudos. You all made my day. I hope I have entertained you with this, and hopefull I have kept you happy enough to return. Until next time~


End file.
